


Błąd człowieka

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To twoje serce, nie pozwól, żeby rządziło rozumem. Zawsze uważałem, że miłość to ryzykowna słabość." AU. Pewna tajemnica sprzed lat ujrzy wreszcie światło dzienne i niewątpliwie zmieni życie nie tylko Sherlocka i Mycrofta Holmesów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

 

Po tygodniach spędzonych w pojedynczej, niewielkiej celi w ośrodku odosobnienia dla niebezpiecznych, psychicznie chorych przestępców, Will wcale nie odzyskiwał jasności umysłu, choć prowadzący go lekarze uznali, że zapalenie mózgu jest już na dobre wyleczone. Lewe ramię, zranione po raz kolejny boleśnie dawało o sobie znać. Wizyty ludzi, których uważał za przyjaciół, a oni uznali go za potwora i patrzyli na niego z obrzydzeniem, niespecjalnie przynosiły pociechę. Nikt nie wierzył w jego słowa, powtarzane z uporem maniaka. Prawdę mówiąc, on sam nie umiał rozeznać się, co jest prawdą, a co urojeniem przemęczonego, oszołomionego utrzymującą się gorączką i zmienianymi co parę dni lekami umysłu. Mimo to nie odchodził od swojej wersji ani na krok.

Nawet jeśli uznano to za objaw buntu i ograniczono mu szybko liczbę odwiedzających do absolutnego minimum i Chilton rozpoczął wielogodzinne tortury, dokonując wiwisekcji jego umysłu, walczył, jak mógł najzacieklej, żeby nie ulec wmawianej mu ze wszystkich stron wersji. Nie był zabójcą. Potrafił wejść w umysł zwyrodnialca, ale nim nie był.

Hannibal Lecter doskonale to rozegrał. Musiał mu to przyznać. Oczywiście był wściekły na siebie, że nie powstrzymał rozwoju wypadków, że stał się bezwolną marionetką w rękach Rozpruwacza. Mordercy i kanibala. Doktora Hannibala Lectera, którego tak lekkomyślnie dopuścił do siebie i swoich myśli.

Z perspektywy czasu dostrzegał to, co wcześniej mu umykało. To, co innym umykało do tej pory. Jeśli ktokolwiek był zainteresowany prawdą, to nie słyszał tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Uciszali go nader skutecznie, nazywając rozczarowaniem, potworem i kłamcą. Choć wiedział, że nic nie osiągnie, wciąż starał się walczyć, jak umiał najlepiej. Jednak szybko pozbawiono go najlepszej z możliwych broni i zarazem amunicji, jego umysłu. Pod pretekstem niezbędnej kuracji psychiatrycznej zaleconej przez Chiltona podawano mu szereg silnych leków i pod ich wpływem ponownie gubił czas. Gubił siebie. Tonął w mroku i koszmarnych majakach. Bólu i strachu. Panice.

Jedyną osoba, która zdawała się go wysłuchiwać bez potępiania i mieszania z błotem, był, o dziwo, sam Hannibal Lecter. Chilton z perwersyjną wręcz przyjemnością nagrywał i odtwarzał ich wymiany zdań w trakcie codziennej, terapii, starając się go złamać, nakryć na kłamstwie. Gdyby nie końskie dawki leków, regularne wizyty prawdziwego mordercy i jego zadowolony, drapieżny uśmiech, gdy stawał naprzeciw byłego agenta specjalnego FBI, na pewno przyprawiłyby Willa o ostre ataki lękowe. Być może od początku o to właśnie psychiatrze chodziło? O zbudowanie wokół niego grubego muru, by nikt prócz Hannibala się nie mógł do niego dostać.

Żeby tylko on był kimś niosącym choć odrobinę złudnego pocieszenia w tym koszmarze.

Bo taka była prawda, jakkolwiek Will się starał temu zapobiec, jedynie Lecter był w stanie swobodnie poruszać się po coraz słabiej chronionym obszarze. Chiton z całą bezwzględnością dokonywał oblężenia, brutalnego, zmasowanego ataku, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

Znowu do jego mało przyjemnych snów zakradał się jeleń z kruczymi piórami. A gdy nie spał, głuchy stukot kopyt niesamowitego, prześladującego go zwierzęcia wciąż rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach. Jeleń kroczył wolno, majestatycznie obserwując go z pewnej odległości, jakby z niego kpiąc. A może litując się nad nim?

Już sam nie wiedział. Nie potrafił zinterpretować intencji swoich urojeń. Bo przecież to była halucynacja, prawda?

― …Nie wydaje mi się to konieczne, agencie Crawford. Zabieram go. Od tej pory to ja decyduję o jego ewentualnej dalszej terapii. Proszę otworzyć celę.

― To niebezpieczny seryjny morderca, kanibal i…

― Psychopata? Dość interesujący pogląd, doktorze Chilton. Ja tu widzę człowieka, który w obecnej chwili przyznałby do wszystkiego, sądząc po niebezpiecznie wysokich dawkach rozmaitych specyfików, jakimi pan go raczył faszerować przez ostatnie dni. Część z nich nie jest dopuszczona do użycia nawet w takich instytucjach jak pańska, panie doktorze.

Chilton zapewne uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, poprawiając położenie nieodłącznej laski.

Niemal słyszał głos psychiatry, który mówił: "to zwykły zwyrodnialec, tylko w ten sposób można go poskromić".

Will siedział na pryczy, przysłuchując się tej zaskakującej rozmowie, patrząc na umywalkę. Nie odrywając od niej oczu, zmusił swój umysł do ogarnięcia niezwyklej sytuacji. Ktoś chciał go uwolnić z tego piekła. Ktoś, kto nie wdawał się w dyskusje z Jackiem i zupełnie nie był onieśmielony jego wybuchową, dominującą osobowością. Ktoś, kto ignorował kąśliwe i mało profesjonalne uwagi Chiltona, bezwzględnie wykazując błąd po błędzie w metodzie traktowania, leczenia jego pacjentów oraz zabezpieczenia ośrodka przed ucieczką, bądź ewentualną agresją pacjentów wobec personelu, nie mówiąc o wysoce nieprofesjonalnym zachowaniu strażników i pielęgniarzy wobec niebezpiecznych podopiecznych.

Ciekawe tylko co zechce w zamian. Jemu już niewiele zostało do zaoferowania. A to, co miał, chyba nie zainteresowałoby tego kogoś. Nikogo innego zapewne też, z wyjątkiem… Oszołomiony umysł Willa nie skupił się na tej myśli, leniwie przetwarzając usłyszane informacje. Jack wyrzucił z siebie gniewną wiązankę, uderzając dla wzmocnienia efektu pięścią w ścianę. Graham wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie, kiedy w pewnej chwili zarejestrował zgrzyt krat i ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Stukot kopyt był coraz wyraźniejszy.

― Ubranie ― zażądał męski głos i po paru chwilach w rękach więźnia znalazła się starannie złożona odzież. Miękka i jakże inna od stroju, jaki obecnie miał na sobie. Na podłodze stanęły buty. ― Przebierz się.

Will, nie zwracając uwagi na nową, ożywioną dyskusję po drugiej stronie krat, instynktownie zrobił to, co zostało mu polecone. Odmowa wykonania rozkazu z reguły źle się dla niego kończyła. Świeży zapach czystego materiału przywołał odległe wspomnienia. Nagle został z nich wyrwany. Ktoś stał naprzeciw niego i czyjeś dłonie łagodnie odsunęły jego trzęsące się palce, kiedy nie był w stanie zapiąć drobnych guzików koszuli, wyręczając go z tego zadania. Nie spodziewał się być tak delikatnie traktowany. Nikt się z nim tak nie obchodził od bardzo dawna. Czasami zdawało mu się, że Hannibal był pierwszym, który podjął się go nauczyć, że zarówno dotyk, jak i spojrzenie drugiej osoby nie musi być czynnikiem rozpraszającym, ani tym bardziej zagrażającym. Cóż… w tej ostatniej kwestii jednak mocno się pomylił. Wzrok i dotyk doktora Lectera zostawiały tylko zgliszcza i ulatujący popiół.

Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do obojętnej, usatysfakcjonowanej szorstkości strażników i pielęgniarzy, którzy nie zwracali uwagi, czy sprawiają mu dodatkowy ból, czy też nie. A czasami jego cierpienie ich zwyczajnie cieszyło i starali się zrobić wszystko, żeby krzyczał. A on jak na złość znosił ból w milczeniu.

_Cholerne przekleństwo!_

― Czy wyście poszaleli?! Co to ma być?! ― warknął niespodziewanie mężczyzna, przerywając zaciekłą dyskusję pozostałych. Uniósł jego ręce, odsłaniając głębokie otarcia na nadgarstkach. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i kiedy się ponownie odezwał, wyraźnie się hamował przed wybuchem. ― Mycroft, pospiesz się, do jasnej cholery, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Mycroft?

Znajome imię, ale Will nie miał zielonego pojęcia, skąd je zna. Zachwiał się, patrząc na nogi kilku osób przed jego celą. Dwóch strażników i pielęgniarz, bez których Chilton nie zbliżał się ostatnio do swoich pacjentów, Jack, nerwowo stukający laską Chilton oraz trójka nieznajomych. Kobieta i mężczyzna z parasolem cierpliwie wysłuchujący powtarzanych bez końca jakże celnych uwag Fredericka i warknięć Crawforda. Drugi mężczyzna stał obok niego w celi, gotowy, żeby go podeprzeć, lub nawet złapać, gdyby nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

Graham zmusił się do tego, by nie wycofywać w głąb umysłu nadwątlonego ostatnimi wypadkami, choć miał na to niewypowiedzianą wręcz ochotę. Musi być w pełni świadomy, o ile będzie mu to dane. Nie wiedział, kim są ci ludzie, nawet jeśli mu pomagają teraz, nie bardzo chciało mu się wierzyć, że robią to z dobroci serca. Coś się za tym kryło. Był o tym przekonany, jak i o tym, że Hannibal nie będzie zachwycony, tracąc ulubioną rozrywkę.

Dziwnie się czuł, mając na sobie ponownie zwyczajne ubranie, a nie niezbyt wygodny więzienny uniform.

― Idziemy, Graham ― zakomenderował ostro jeden ze strażników z dłonią na paralizatorze.

Will westchnął cicho i ruszył wąskim korytarzem. Przed oczami miał żywo gestykulującego i raz po raz wskazującego na niego Jacka.

Do jego uszu docierały strzępki głośniej wypowiedzianych słów, ale nie zwracał na to specjalnej uwagi. Skupił się na tym, aby dotrzeć o własnych siłach tam, gdzie chcą, żeby się znalazł. Szedł wolno, co chwila słysząc ponaglające, szorstkie polecenia. Strażnicy i pielęgniarz otaczali go, skutecznie pozbawiając go możliwości wsparcia się na kimkolwiek.

A przecież nie on stwarzał zagrożenie, przeciwnie – starał się mu zapobiec.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

John był wściekły. Na siebie, na Mycrofta również, ale zdecydowanie gniew na siebie samego palił go od środka. Zaciął zęby, zerkając na młodego mężczyznę siedzącego obok w obszernej limuzynie, która wiozła ich na lotnisko.

Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dopiero teraz Mycroft zdecydował się pomóc komuś, kto związany był z nim więzami krwi w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Rozumiał, że mogło być ciężko Willa znaleźć, jednak dla najstarszego z braci Holmesów, to nie powinno stanowić aż takiego problemu. Za dobrze go znał, żeby nie podejrzewać, że od dawna obserwował Grahama, który nie był tego nawet świadomy.

Od braci Holmesów nie sposób było się uwolnić. Wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia. Odetchnął głęboko, przymykając na moment oczy. Do tej pory nie mógł zebrać swoich myśli do kupy. Wciąż tłumaczenia zarówno Mycrofta, jak i Sherlocka o rzekomym romansie ich matki wydawały mu się mocno niejasne. Nie miał ochoty w to wnikać i szukać prawdy. Mycroft pewnie zadbał, aby wszystko było czarną dziurą, względnie grząskim bagnem, w którym, można utonąć nie zbliżywszy się ani na jotę do konkretnych odpowiedzi.

Wprawnym okiem przyglądał się nieobecnemu duchem mężczyźnie i wiedział, że najbliższe tygodnie nie będą dla niego łatwe. Przejrzał papiery z tego chorego miejsca i aż wzdrygnął się na myśl, o czym nie było w nich żadnej wzmianki. Czuł, że zaraz eksploduje z wściekłości i bezsilności. Skoncentrował swoją uwagę na drzemiącym Grahamie. Pobieżna obserwacja pozwoliła mu wyciągnąć pewne wnioski.

Nie był takim ekspertem takim jak Sherlock, ani Mycroft. Oni potrafili bez trudu opowiedzieć całą historię na podstawie jednego, pozornie nic nie znaczącego szczegółu. Wystarczył im ledwie gest lub element, aby stworzyć cały obraz. On posiłkował się wieloma, ale tym się nie przejmował. Świat może unieść tylko jednego Sherlocka Holmesa i jednego Mycrofta.

A teraz do nich dołączył William Graham. Niewątpliwie pozostanie przy tym nazwisku. Jeśli istotnie należał do tej rodziny, a tego w żaden sposób nie podważał, to ten młody człowiek był uparty i dumny.

― Twoja obecność zapobiegła nieprzyjemnemu incydentowi międzynarodowemu. Dziękuję, John.

Doktor Watson potrząsnął lekko głową. Mycroft uśmiechał się blado, ale bez zwyczajowej pobłażliwej wyższości, która sprawiała, że większość zwykli śmiertelnicy czuli się malutcy i kompletnie ogłupiali w kontakcie z najstarszym z braci Holmesów. Teraz jednak wyraz twarzy wyglądał na szczery, o ile można tak powiedzieć o mimice Mycrofta. Kogoś doskonale panującego nad swoim ciałem i nie okazującego swoich emocji. No może poza piekielnie irytującą wszechwiedzą, która była równoważna z potęgą.

― Will nie może być sam ― mruknął, mając nadzieję, że jego rozmówca pojmie, o co mu chodzi. Dla pewności dodał: ― Powinien być pod opieką kogoś…

― Stałego i w miarę przyjaznego, kto poświęci mu swój czas w pełni. Kto nie pozwoli mu się poddać. W otoczeniu, które nie będzie budziło w nim mniej lub bardziej racjonalnych lęków. ― Mycroft recytował z zamkniętymi oczami. ― Dobrze zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, doktorze. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ratuję bliską mi osobę z podobnej sytuacji.

No tak, Sherlock i jego mało inteligentne eksperymenty z twardymi narkotykami. Tradycyjnymi i własnymi mieszankami, mającymi pobudzić jego umysł do szybszej pracy i przetwarzania dużej ilości danych.

Poczuł się nieswojo, Mycroft zawsze działał sam, zapewne miał przygotowane kilka scenariuszy i szereg wykwalifikowanych specjalistów czekających na jego rozkaz. Nie potrzebował rad i pomocy zwykłego lekarza wojskowego zajmującego się pisaniem bloga.

Niemal słyszał głos Sherlocka, który mruknąłby coś w stylu:

― A jednak mój drogi brat nikomu innemu nie ufa, jeśli chodzi o mnie.

Niby racja. Ale czy to znaczy, że automatycznie została powierzona mu opieka nad Willem?

Wątpił, żeby mu się udało pogodzić obowiązki w klinice, bieganie z Sherlockiem i całodobową opiekę nad mężczyzną, który przez ostatnie tygodnie, miesiące spędził w piekle? Mycroft niewiele mu zdradził, ale John za długo przebywał z jego bratem, aby nie dostrzec i nie zrozumieć pewnych rzeczy.

Sherlock i Mycroft mogli uważać, że ma prosty i powolny, nudny umysł, ale potrafił z niego korzystać. Bez tego nie przeżyłby ani minuty na misjach w Iraku, Pakistanie, Afganistanie, a wcześniej w paru afrykańskich krajach, gdzie nie tylko służył jako lekarz, ale i dowódca czteroosobowego oddziału snajperów. Całe szczęście, te jego akta zostały objęte klauzulą poufności. Nie był dumny akurat z tej części swojej służby, ale nie było nic za darmo.

Sytuacja Willa w przedziwny sposób sprowadziła mało przyjemne wspomnienie, kiedy on i dwóch z jego ludzi wpadli w zasadzkę. Nie chodziło o okup, tamci zdawali się dobrze wiedzieć, że go nie otrzymają, że nawet nikt się nie przyzna do jeńców.

Duchy, umarlaki… Straceńcy.

Tak nazywano kilka oddziałów wykonujących misje i operacje specjalne. W czasie ich trwania otrzymywali rozkazy z samej góry.

Stracił jednego podkomendnego, który zginął po pierwszej próbie ucieczki. Parę miesięcy po powrocie do bazy został ranny na tyle poważnie, że o czynnej służbie nie mogło być mowy.

Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i zamrugał. Wzrokiem napotkał spojrzenie Mycrofta. Chłodne, choć odrobinę mniej kalkulujące niż zazwyczaj, ale wciąż nieprzeniknione. Utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, choć miał najszczerszą ochotę skryć się w mysiej dziurze. Dobrze wiedział, że prawdopodobnie Mycroft zna przebieg jego służby ten oficjalny, jak i ten mniej. Jeśli nie, tym lepiej.

Niedługo zapewne się dowie. Wtedy nie będzie taki zadowolony, bo w końcu John nie tylko ratował, ale i odbierał życie. W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości. Wielu ludziom, nawet swoim. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Czasem Sherlock miał rację, blokując swoje emocje, uczucia; chowając je głęboko. Żeby tylko to było takie proste i dało się zapomnieć.

Doktor Watson z najwyższym trudem zachował emocje na wodzy i po raz kolejny sprawdził, jak się ma Will.

Podróż do domu była męcząca, ale miał zajęcie i mógł odwrócić uwagę od natarczywych myśli. Skupił uwagę na swoim pacjencie, który zdawał się być nieobecny duchem, a może po prostu próbował zorientować się w tym, co się dzieje, nasłuchując i obserwując otoczenie bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

― Jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie ― powiedział cicho Will, patrząc doktorowi Watsonowi w twarz. Nie w oczy. ― Pójdzie za wami…

― O to chodzi, braciszku. ― John uniósł wzrok na wchodzącego do kabiny Mycrofta. ― Doktor Lecter zanudzi się w Baltimore bez ciebie na śmierć, a to byłaby niepowetowana strata, nie sądzisz, John?

― Słucham? Hm… Cóż, być może.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Padało, było zimno. Pani Hudson zjawiała się niezwykle rzadko. Zawsze jak była potrzebna, to jej nigdzie nie było widać. Brakowało mu Johna, którego Mycroft porwał dwie i pół doby temu. Jasne, że musiało to być dość istotna sprawa, bo inaczej nie ośmieliłby się tego zrobić. Całe szczęście nudę i pustkę wypełniło mu kilka nowych spraw. Dwóch klientów niemal natychmiast odprawił, sprawy okazały się tak banalne, że rozwiązał je z miejsca, wywracając oczami z niesmaku. Trzecie śledztwo zajęło mu dokładnie trzy godziny i dwadzieścia dwie minuty. Zbyt skomplikowana historia pewnej, drogocennej szkatułki zbiła go z tropu i dlatego nie mógł posunąć się dalej. Ten przedmiot zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami graniczącymi praktycznie z absolutną pewnością okazał się kluczowy dla rozwikłania zagadki.

Gdy je zamknął, poczucie pustki, samotności wróciło i zaatakowało ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. Kłębiące się myśli nie dawały mu spokoju, przekrzykując się wzajemnie, próbując ściągnąć jego uwagę. Wtedy zajął się zaległym eksperymentem i otrzymał dość intrygującą wiadomość od Molly, że ma nieboszczyka z nietypowymi symptomami.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Wiedział, że Hooper nie zawracałaby mu głowy zwykłym zatruciem. To musiało być coś intrygującego. Nie będzie się nudzić, czekając na powrót Johna.

Zakończył etap swojego eksperymentu i nie sprzątając kuchni, narzucił płaszcz, a szyję owinął szalikiem. Do kieszeni wsunął komórkę po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy ma dość zasilania na przynajmniej kilka godzin pracy.

Normalnie by się tym nie przejął, zawsze mógł skorzystać komórki Molly, albo kogokolwiek innego z pracowników szpitalnej kostnicy, jednak w obecnej sytuacji zdecydowanie wolał mieć własny telefon w zasięgu ręki.

Liczył się, że badanie i ustalenie ewentualnej toksyny nie zajmie mu dłużej, niż kilka dobrych godzin, najdłużej będzie musiał poczekać na wyniki analiz, ale to mu akurat nie przeszkadzało. W laboratorium nuda go nie dosięgała, to było jego królestwo i on wyznaczał zasady.

Po dwóch godzinach był pewien, że ma do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, który działał tak, aby wywołać wrażenie śmierci naturalnej lub nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Po skontaktowaniu się z zaskoczonym Lestradem, postanowił zgłębić tę sprawę, bo coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Molly nie miała podobnych przypadków, ale uzyskała informację o podobnych zgonach w kilku miastach Walii i Szkocji, a to znaczyło, że sprawca najwyraźniej przemieszcza się i nie pozostaje długo w jednym miejscu.

Cztery godziny i pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty później wszystko było jasne. Czekając na wyniki analiz, wypił trzy znośne kawy i posprzeczał się z Mycroftem za pomocą smsów. Włamał się do zakodowanego pliku w komputerze Molly, aby przejrzeć inne co ciekawsze zgony. Obejrzał niedawno przywiezione ciała w kostnicy – dwa utonięcia, cztery wypadki samochodowe i jedno samobójstwo – nic specjalnego. Nudy. Zebrał nowy materiał i odczynniki do swoich eksperymentów, uzupełniając to, co będzie mu niewątpliwie potrzebne w najbliższym czasie. Zaczynało mu się już z lekka nudzić, kiedy nadeszły wreszcie wyniki analiz; jedna z nich wymagała dłuższego oczekiwania, ale jej wynik zapewne jedynie potwierdzi podejrzenia dotyczące tożsamości mordercy.

Zerknął na telefon, żadnego smsa od Johna. To było dość nietypowe, nawet gdy doktor Watson chcąc nie chcąc musiał przebywać w towarzystwie tego zrzędy, Mycrofta, to chyba mógł odpowiedzieć na wiadomość tekstową. Chyba, że istotnie nie miał czasu, ani możliwości. Zastanawiające.

Nie kłopotał się tym zanadto. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż wróci John i wszystkiego się dowie. Nawet Mycroft by go nie powstrzymał.


	2. Rozdział drugi

 

Hannibal rozkoszował się mocną kawą, kiedy zadzwonił Crawford. Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku godzin. Wcześniej szef sekcji behawioralnej FBI prosił go o pomoc w nakreśleniu banalnego profilu aresztowanego właśnie sprawcy, a teraz chodziło o Willa. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, żałując jednego. Pozbawił się przyjemności częstego i niekontrolowanego przez nikogo kontaktu z empatą. 

Wizyty w ośrodku Fredericka nie były satysfakcjonujące. Ani dla niego, ani dla Willa, który wyglądał coraz gorzej. Zwrócił uwagę na wyraźną zmianę w zapachu Grahama i zupełnie mu się to nie spodobało. Przeglądając zapiski Chiltona dotyczące podawanych byłemu profilerowi leków, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad rodzajem marynaty, która sprawiłaby, że  _kolega po fachu_  smakowałby mu choć w minimalnym stopniu.

Być może powinien się zastanowić nad tym, jak szybko i nie zwracając uwagi FBI na swoją osobę, wyciągnąć Williama z tej klatki, do której go wrzucił. Zatrzeć za sobą ślady, oddając Crawfordowi to, co mu zaginęło jakiś czas temu i czego tak zaciekle szukał. Miał absolutną pewność, że to wystarczy, żeby odsunąć rosnące zainteresowanie Federalnego Biura Śledczego jego karierą zawodową, majątkiem i ewentualnymi powiązaniami z Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeake.

Odpowiedni ruch przy minimalnym wysiłku, który mocno pogmatwa szerszy obraz i da mu czas, aby mógł zniknąć. Z Willem, rzecz jasna.

Postanowił, że zajrzy do niego jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Godzinę później dowiedział się o tym, że Will Graham opuścił ośrodek dla niebezpiecznych i psychicznie chorych przestępców. Ta wiadomość zelektryzowała doktora Lectera. Ucieczka w przypadku Willa nie wchodziła w grę. Umiejętnie pociągnięty za język Frederick Chilton wyznał mu, że były agent opuścił definitywnie jego ośrodek i został zabrany przez bardzo wpływowego krewnego.  

Słysząc te słowa, Hannibal szczerze się zdziwił. Wedle jego wiedzy, Will był sam na świecie, ale z drugiej strony nie rozmawiali o jego rodzinie za wiele. Ten temat wydawał się być niezabliźnioną, sączącą się wciąż raną. Sam mając bolesne wspomnienia w tym względzie, Hannibal cierpliwie czekał.  Teraz jego ciekawość została podrażniona i postanowił zgłębić tę zagadkę.

Rozmowa z Jackiem jedynie połechtała bardziej jego dociekliwość, aczkolwiek z ust wściekłego szefa biura behawioralnego jakże niefortunnie i przypadkiem wypadło nazwisko Holmes.   

Doktor Lecter udał, że nie słyszał i pokierował tor ich rozmowy na problemy kilku innych śledztw prowadzonych przez ludzi Crawforda. Będąc w dobrym nastroju, podpowiedział to i owo, sugerując mimochodem parę rzeczy, które naprowadzą FBI na pewien trop.

Spodziewał się, że dziś w nocy Jack Crawford odnajdzie swoją zgubę.

Po wyjściu agenta usiadł w bibliotece ze swoim palmtopem i zaczął sam szukać.   

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Obudził się z krzykiem na ustach. Jak zwykle był cały mokry. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Na pewno nie była to jego cela. Inny zapach, inne oświetlenie. W tle sączyła się muzyka. Klasyczna. Nic nie rozumiał, nie pamiętał. Jak się wydostał?

W jego umyśle rozbłysła myśl.

_Hannibal?_

_Nie, na pewno nie._

Rozpruwacz bawił się nim i kiedy się wreszcie znudził, wyrzucił go, niczym zużyty, zepsuty przedmiot. Nie zabił go, to prawda, ale były chwile, kiedy Will szczerze tego żałował. W jego przypadku życie i zaszufladkowanie jako obłąkanego zwyrodnialca stanowiło dużo boleśniejszą, straszniejszą opcję i doktor Lecter zapewne doskonale o tym wiedział.

Jego tkliwy żołądek wykonał bolesną ewolucję i nim się powstrzymał, głośno jęknął, bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać mdłości.

— Oddychaj spokojnie, jeszcze moment. — Nawet nie miał siły zaprotestować, kiedy ktoś go  posadził na brzegu łóżka, a na jego kolanach znalazła się miska sekundę przed tym, jak torsje szarpnęły całym jego ciałem. Gdyby nie czyjeś ręce trzymające go pewnie, udławiłby się własnymi wymiocinami, przewracając na łóżko lub podłogę. — Za parę godzin będzie po wszystkim, braciszku.

Dygotał, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc, ale specjalnie nawet nie chciał pojmować sytuacji. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że wkrótce ponownie leżał w świeżym ubraniu i ktoś starannie go okrywał.

Zasypiając, poczuł lekkie ukłucie, ale nim ogarnął go strach, wycofał się w głąb umysłu. Tam nikt mu nie zagrażał.

Chłodna woda, uspokajający szum drzew i ciepło słońca. W oddali stukot kopyt jelenia z kruczymi piórami, tym razem jednak niesamowite zwierzę zdawało się go strzec…

— Pełny raport toksykologiczny na moim biurku przed południem, doktorze.        

— Oczywiście. Dobranoc.

Mycroft Holmes kiwnięciem głową pożegnał lekarza rodziny Holmesów i usiadł ponownie przy łóżku Willa. Ze skupieniem obserwował twarz młodszego brata. Przyrodni czy nie, to w tej chwili nie miało takiego znaczenia.

Podobieństwo Willa do Sherlocka było uderzające, mimo oczywistych różnic.

Obaj wyklęci przez otoczenie. Nierozumiani i wyszydzani. Traktowani jak dziwadła z powodu niecodziennych umiejętności. I ta przedziwna słabość do lekarzy.

Cóż, całe szczęście Sherlock trafił na Johna Watsona. Will Graham z kolei zainteresował kogoś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Jednego z najgroźniejszych, aktywnych, seryjnych morderców terroryzujących wschodnie wybrzeże Stanów Zjednoczonych.

To potwierdzałoby rodzinne powiedzenie, że Holmesowie śmiertelnie nie cierpią nudy i potrzebują silnych wrażeń, aby żyć.

On nie był wyjątkiem, realizował się na innym polu, niż bracia, to pewne.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

 John pragnął wrócić na Baker Street, coś zjeść, wypić coś ciepłego i wpełznąć do łóżka. Był kompletnie wyczerpany. Zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.  

Dookoła niego krążyli ludzie Mycrofta, którzy przejęli opiekę nad Willem po wylądowaniu.

— Antheo, zawieź doktora Watsona do domu.

— Mycroft… — John spojrzał na niego i chciał dodać, że może zostać, pomóc, ale zamiast tego zdławił ziewnięcie i zamknął oczy. Dawno nie był tak zmęczony.  Otworzył je i dostrzegł lekko kpiącą minę Holmesa.

Miał jej zwyczajnie dość, nie spał od kilkudziesięciu godzin, parokrotna zmian stref czasowych w tak krótkim czasie naprawdę dała mu w kość. A cholerny Mycroft zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic.

— Zapraszam. — Anthea ze zwyczajowym, tajemniczym uśmiechem uchyliła drzwi jednego z kilku jednakowych samochoodów. John bez słowa wsiadł i oparł się wygodnie. Tym razem było mu wszystko jedno i nie przeszkadzało mu, że asystentka Mycrofta niemal go ignorowała, nieprzerwanie pracując na swojej komórce. Choć padał z nóg, nie potrafił uspokoić swoich myśli. Wiedział jedno, gdy tylko uda mu się zasnąć, będzie miał koszmary. Te najgorsze z możliwych. A tego chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Niestety już dawno temu skończył mu się legalny preparat pobudzający, jaki czasem okazywał się nieoceniony w trakcie służby. Teraz by mu się przydał. Bardzo.

W pewnym momencie poczuł dotknięcie i drgnął.

— John? Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Kiwnął głową, mamrocząc podziękowania i żegnając się.

Jak dotarł do mieszkania na piętrze, nie potrafił powiedzieć. Usiadł na kanapie. Nic więcej nie był w stanie zrobić. Nie miał sił zdjąć kurtki, ani zmienić obuwia. Tak go znalazł detektyw, który stanął w progu, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

Nie minęło parę sekund, a Sherlock zbliżył się do niego i bez słowa zrzucił płaszcz, kucając przed nim.

— Mój brat to idiota, choć ma o sobie ogromne mniemanie. Misja za oceanem się powiodła? — Zręczne palce detektywa szybko poradziły sobie z opornym zamkiem błyskawicznym kurtki. 

John nie odpowiedział, po chwili kiwnął jedynie głową.

— Która godzina?

— Wystarczająco późno, aby iść spać.

Sądząc po gwałtownym wzdrygnięciu doktora Watsona, to chyba nie była dobra odpowiedź. Umysł Sherlocka przetworzył dane raz jeszcze i wniosek nasuwał się banalnie prosty. Koszmary nadal go męczyły i John nie chce powtórki sprzed paru dni, kiedy jego krzyki zaalarmowały panią Hudson. 

— Nie, jeszcze nie...

Detektyw wywrócił oczami, koszmary i bezsenność to nieodłączni ich towarzysze, a jednak teraz John przejawiał paniczny wprost strach przed zaśnięciem. Zatem doskonale wiedział, co ujrzy we śnie. Zmienił taktykę:

— Zrobię herbaty, skoro uparcie chcesz się męczyć. Opowiesz mi, czemu Mycroft tak bezceremonialnie zażądał twojej obecności podczas rutynowej, nudnej wizyty za Wielką Wodą. Czyżby odprawił swojego lekarza? 

Dobrze wiedział, że to było dalekie od prawdy. Doktor Joseph Malone był znakomitym lekarzem, któremu nawet on powierzyłby swoje życie i każdego, kogo znał. Z jego usług nie rezygnowało się ot tak. 

Sherlock domyślał się, że między innymi dlatego potrzebny był Mycroftowi John – aby doktor Malone mógł wszystko przygotować na ich powrót. A to z kolei dawało do myślenia, niemniej po paru sekundach Sherlock miał swoje przypuszczenia dotyczące prawdziwego powodu tej podróży.

Z niejakim trudem odnalazł w kuchni potrzebne naczynia, ale w końcu wrócił z gorącym napojem do pokoju. John nie poruszył się, gdy go nie było. Siedział zapatrzony w żarzący się kominek. Pani Hudson znowu zapomniała dorzucić…

Gdy wypowiedział powtórnie imię Johna, musiał czekać kilka dobrych sekund na to, aż ten drgnie i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem na niego spojrzy. Zaczerwienione, mocno podkrążone oczy. Blada, sucha skóra, ciężki, płytki oddech. Zdecydowanie zbyt częsty odruch ziewania. Znacznie spowolniona szybkość reakcji.

John naprawdę potrzebował snu, ale w czasie podróży coś się wydarzyło. Nie tyle niedobrego, co niepokojącego i przywołującego bardzo przykre wspomnienia z czasów służby wojskowej.

Świadectwem jak trudne to były momenty świadczyły liczne blizny na ciele, które stanowiły dla Johna rodzaj tabu. Unikał o nich rozmowy, lub zwyczajnie odwracał uwagę detektywa na  _ważniejsze_  tematy. Sherlock wyjątkowo nie naciskał i nie próbował na siłę zgłębić tej sprawy. Nawet nie wiedział, co go bardziej powstrzymywało – perspektywa nieuniknionego zranienia Johna, czy własny strach przed tym, czego się dowie.

Czuł jednak, że to zaskakujące nieco zachowanie Johna ma głębsze znaczenie. Nie umiał jasno i konkretnie stwierdzić jaki, ale oczywiste było to, że okoliczności, w jakich został raniony, odcisnęły niezatarty ślad w psychice.

Popijał herbatę, nie spuszczając z oczu swojego partnera z oczu. John obejmował kubek obiema dłońmi, chłonąc ciepło. Był absolutnie nieobecny duchem, umysłem przebywając daleko, zapewne w swoich mało komfortowych wspomnieniach. Niemożność świadomej komunikacji z nim niezwykle frustrowała Sherlocka. Z drugiej zaś strony miał rzadką okazję przyjrzeć się stanowi, przypominający jego zejście do pałacu myśli.

John nie mógł liczyć na komfort i bezpieczeństwo, jakie on miał zagwarantowane. To było widać już na pierwszy rzut oka. Lekkie drżenie rąk i zaciśnięta szczęka świadczyły o rosnącym poziomie lęku i stresu. Nie po raz pierwszy mignęła mu myśl, żeby nauczyć Johna tej techniki. W jego przypadku wystarczy na początek wersja bardzo podstawowa.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

_Było ciemno. Duszno i gorąco. Język miał cały skołowaciały. Nie był w stanie nim ruszyć. Dopiero po paru sekundach dotarło do niego, że w ustach tkwi knebel i ma zawiązane oczy. A może ciemny, nieprzejrzysty worek na głowie? Zapewne ci, co go przetrzymywali, nie chcieli, aby ich zapamiętał. Nawet nie chciał się przekonywać po co to wszystko. Krew łomotała mu w uszach, a myśli pierzchały przerażone._

_Jego plecy paliły żywym ogniem, więc kulił się na boku. Jednak nie dane mu było zaznać spokoju. Został brutalnie szarpnięty i posadzony na czymś. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale próbować walczyć. Na nic mu się to zdało – został uderzony w głowę, najpewniej kolbą broni palnej, co go niestety nie pozbawiło przytomności, choć skutecznie oszołomiło. Kiedy otrząsnął się, knebel znikł._

_Znowu go tłukli i kopali. A potem żądali odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Milczał, nic innego nie mógł zrobić._

_Potem nastał ból. Potworny. Piekielne gorąco koncentrujące się na jego prawej podeszwie. Nawet nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy zdjęto mu buty. To było teraz czy wcześniej? Jego suche, obolałe gardło zacisnęło się na myśl o tym, co podsuwały mu zmysły i wyobraźnia._

_To się nie mogło dziać. Po prostu nie… Niemożliwe!_

_Słyszał przytłumione krzyki. Znal ten głos, ale nie wiedział skąd. Zagłuszał go zadowolony, szyderczy rechot. Nie mógł oddychać. Dusił się, szarpiąc gwałtownie, starając się zrzucić to, co zasłaniało mu widok, co odbierało mu powietrze. Jednak im bardziej się szarpał, więzy zacieśniały się jeszcze bardziej._

_Rozpaczliwa bezradność paradoksalnie dodała mu sił. Musi się uwolnić, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. Jednak nie mógł, niezależnie od szaleńczych wysiłków, jakie podejmował. Wtedy poczuł chłodne ostrze przecinające jego ciało i pierwsze, gorące, lepkie krople krwi spływające leniwie po jego piersi i brzuchu._

_Bardzo ostry czubek noża z perfidią dłubiący w pulsującej agonią stopie._

_Jego własny nóż... Nie pamiętał, czy był czysty po ostatnim użyciu, czy nie, ale umysł lekarza przeprowadzał błyskawiczną ocenę obrażeń i ewentualnych szans na zakażenie, które rosły niepokojąco szybko._

_Przeszywające całe ciało chrupnięcie lewej kostki i dziwny niemal zwierzęcy skowyt._

_Nie da rady uciec, a możliwość, że któryś z patroli go znajdzie żywego, zakrawa na cud._

_Już nie będzie miał szansy na powrót do domu. Zostanie uznany za zaginionego w akcji._

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

 Sherlock spojrzał w stronę drzwi, słysząc ciche kroki. Bose stopy. John. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Utykał, miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy i szlafrok należący do niego. Owinął się nim,  jakby starając odgrodzić od niebezpieczeństwa. Parę minut wcześniej ochlapał się wodą - krople wody wciąż lśniły na linii włosów, ale to nie pomogło odgonić resztek koszmaru. Wciąż w nim tkwił dość głęboko, jeśli sądzić po nierównym oddechu, przyśpieszonym tętnie i gęsiej skórce na dłoniach jakieś dobre kilka minut po przebudzeniu. Zatem istotnie coś poważnego.

— Jesteś tu, prawda? Nie chcę być teraz sam.

 Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, słysząc niemal błagalny ton. John chyba nie sądził, że...

Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy ułamek sekundy później zrozumiał. John Watson nie pamiętał, że od jego powrotu minęły miesiące, tkwił w niepokojącym przekonaniu, że ma omamy wzrokowe i słuchowe. 

Nie patrząc na niego, John przysiadł na kanapie. W bladym świetle małej lampki na biurku detektyw bez trudu widział, jak oczy przyjaciela lśnią od powstrzymywanych łez.

— Muszę pozwolić ci odejść, Sherlocku. Jestem żałosny, nie sądzisz? — Pozbawione radości parsknięcie doktora Watsona przeszło w bolesne, przeciągłe westchnięcie. —  Zasługujesz na spokój, ale bez ciebie nie dam rady. Znowu mi się to śniło. Całe szczęście wrzaskami nie obudziłem pani Hudson. Albo biedna kobiecina założyła przed snem stopery.  Nigdy nie znosiłem dobrze tortur. Nie powinienem o tym mówić, to tajne, ale... Ty mnie nie zdradzisz, prawda?

Tortury?!

Umysłem detektywa wstrząsnęła ta rewelacja.

_Kiedy? Kto?!_

Potrzebował więcej danych, natychmiast.

On sam miał dość wysoki próg bólu i dzięki odpowiedniemu przeszkoleniu - uprzejmość ze strony Mycrofta i jednego z jego agentów – mógł przetrwać parokrotne, brutalne  przesłuchania. Zamknął te wspomnienia w odległym skrzydle swojego pałacu myśli.  Mimowolnie się wzdrygnął na samą myśl, żeby je odwiedzić. Wystarczająco często nawiedzały go we śnie.

Natomiast John... Szkolenie wojskowe wedle jego niepełnej wiedzy – nigdy go to specjalnie interesowało - nie obejmuje tego.

Zaraz, zaraz tajne? Co to było? Tajne służby? Wsparcie wywiadu wojskowego?

Czyżby jednak nie widział całych akt Johna? Przecież miał przyznane rozmaite uprawnienia  do poufnych i tajnych informacji, po banalnej sprawie diamentowych kolczyków. I to wbrew niepochlebnej rekomendacji starszego brata.

Skontaktować się z Mycroftem i wycisnąć z niego te tajne informacje, nawet za cenę dwóch, góra trzech spraw. Przeszłość Johna była tego warta. 

— Nie myślałem, że przeżyję. — Głos Johna był tak cichy, że musiał wytężyć słuch. — Dawałem sobie maksymalnie trzydzieści procent szans przy dobrych wiatrach. Odwodniony i słaby, z dokuczliwymi obrażeniami i co gorsza kompletnie sam, moje własne przewidywania nawet na to, że się stamtąd wydostanę o własnych siłach, z tamtej cholernej piwnicy, były mniejsze niż zero. Nawet nie wiedziałem, gdzie byłem. To było piekło w porównaniu z tym przeklętym postrzałem.

Mimowolnie potarł ramię, choć nie miało prawa mu dokuczać do tego stopnia. Nie przerywał, nie potrafił przestać. Powstrzymywane i trzymane przez lata na uwięzi emocje, ból przerwały tamę. Nie był bohaterem fikcyjnych historii, bo oni rzadko kiedy czują przerażenie i rozpacz, mając świadomość, że zamykając powieki, mogą ich już w ogóle nie otworzyć. Nie błagają o cud, próbując oszukać samego siebie. Że będzie dobrze, że ktoś się pojawi. Wyrwie ze szponów śmierci.

Sherlock milczał, chłonąc każde wyszeptane słowo. W jego umyśle tworzył się obraz sytuacji i od razu miał chęć skasować to, co zobaczył.   

— Och, John.   

— Wyczerpałem swój limit na cuda, prawda, Sherlocku? Nawet żaden diabeł nie przyszedł po moją duszę.

Detektyw nie umiał znaleźć żadnych słów, które byłyby odpowiednie. Zamiast tego sięgnął po swoje skrzypce i stając w swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, zaczął grać. Nic widowiskowego, nie skupiał na konkretnym utworze, a raczej kojącej, nieco rzewnej melodii, która nieraz pomagała uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Zaczął od Serenady Czajkowskiego, bawiąc się nieco poszczególnymi frazami, powtarzając je i ucinając, aby uzyskać oczekiwany cel.

Obrócił się na pięcie, nie przerywając gry. Koncert numer pięć A-dur Mozarta wydawał się oczywistym następnym wyborem. John nie przepadał za muzyką klasyczną, ale polubił paru kompozytorów w tym i Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta właśnie.

 Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado, patrząc na drzemiącego partnera. Ściągnięta napięciem twarz rozluźniła się nieznacznie, zaciśnięte, drżące dłonie do tej pory spoczywały teraz w miarę luźno, jedna na oparciu kanapy, a druga na kolanach mężczyzny.

Wciąż się bronił przed snem. 

— Czasami jesteś bardziej uparty od tego osła, Mycrofta.— Sherlock płynnie przeszedł w inną linię melodyczną. Jego własna kompozycja, wciąż niedoskonała i nieukończona, ale często ją grał, poprawiając to i owo. W zastanawiający sposób wpływała na Johna, z dużo lepszym skutkiem niż dzieła wielkich mistrzów. Zwłaszcza po jego powrocie.

Pokręcił głową, obserwując z uśmiechem, jak przyjaciel układa się na kanapie tak, żeby nic mu nie przeszkadzało w słuchaniu. Po dłuższej chwili rozluźnił się naprawdę.

Grał, tym razem nie odrywając oczu od jedynej zagadki, której nie umiał i nie chciał rozgryźć.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Hannibal uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Zdążył zebrać nieco informacji i choć niespecjalnie spodobała mu się perspektywa braku kontaktu z Willem, to z drugiej strony miał pewność, że tym razem znalazł się pod możliwie najlepszą opieką.

Istotnie popełnił spory błąd, doprowadzając do osadzenia byłego agenta w ośrodku Chiltona. Teraz to widział i szczerze żałował. Prędzej czy później Frederick słono zapłaci za swoje występki i niedopatrzenia. Nie teraz, jest na to czas. Na razie niech się cieszy swoją popularnością i sławą. Niech bywa gościem jakże idiotycznych programów, gdzie puszy się niczym żałosny celebryta i opowiada o Willu jak o przedziwnym zjawisku przyrodniczym.   

Ameryka zaczynała go odrobinę już nużyć. Czas wrócić na Stary Kontynent. Anglia istotnie brzmiała zachęcająco.  

Nie spędził na wyspach zbyt wiele, skupiając swoją uwagę na słonecznej Italii. Jednak chwilowo wolał ten kraj omijać. Za dużo wspomnień – dobrych i złych. Być może kiedyś pokaże Willowi ulubione miejsca, poprowadzi nieznanymi zwykłym turystom ścieżkami.

Był przekonany, że wysiłek opłaciłby się i zwrócił z nawiązką. Will chętnie i szybko chłonął wiedzę. Może pozwoliłby to, aby Hannibal nauczył go włoskiego. Francuski nie byłby żadnym problemem przecież dla kogoś, kto mieszkał w Luizjanie.

Doskonale wiedział, że najpierw musi przekonać nie tylko Willa, ale i jego nową rodzinę do swojej osoby.  Nie będzie to prosta sprawa, ale tym bardziej ciekawe wyzwanie. 

**HL/WG – SH/JW**


	3. Rozdział trzeci

 

Wyciszona komórka zawibrowała delikatnie w kieszeni najstarszego z braci Holmesów.

„Jak tam nasz drogi braciszek? Odtruwanie w trybie błyskawicznym, nie zazdroszczę. – SH"

Mycroft uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, spoglądając na ekran komórki.

Sherlock miał specyficzne nawet jak na Holmesa poczucie humoru, to trzeba przyznać.

— Nie wątpię, braciszku. — Mycroft omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę na łóżku. Will miał bardzo lekki sen, ale teraz nawet się nie poruszył, kiedy ostrożnie dotknął rozpalonego czoła.

„Nie oszalał jeszcze w twoim towarzystwie? – SH"

Mycroft uznał, że nie warto tego komentować. Nie schował komórki, czekając. Nie minęła chwila i rozległo się łagodne brzęczenie aparatu.

„Potrzebuję PEŁNE akta służby Johna. Na jutro. – SH"

— To będzie kosztować, ale i to przewidziałeś, prawda? Grzeczny chłopiec.

Do rana zostało parę godzin, które minęły Mycroftowi zdecydowanie za szybko. W ciągu dwóch godzin otrzymał zalakowaną, dość pokaźną kopertę. Nie otwierał jej, a jedynie położył na nocnym stoliku. Oczywiście, że go korciło. Przemożne pragnienie ochrony młodszego rodzeństwa, zebrania jak największej ilości różnych informacji o ich otoczeniu, wyeliminowania ewentualnego zagrożenia aż zżerało go od środka, ale były pewne rzeczy, których nawet on nie potrafił powstrzymać.

Ciekawości i determinacji Sherlocka, aby postawić na swoim. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego obsesyjna nadopiekuńczość nie była mile widziana i akceptowana przez detektywa. Za bardzo cenił sobie niezależność, kiedy mu pasowało, a zarazem złościł się, kiedy pomoc z jego strony nie nadchodziła nie dość prędko.

Koło piątej rano służący przyniósł mu mocną kawę. Choć herbata, dobra gatunkowo zawsze była jego ulubionym napojem, to teraz kawa okazała się wybawieniem. Podobnie jak Sherlock, Mycroft również wytrenował swoje ciało, aby nie traciło zbyt wiele czasu na nieistotne sprawy, do których zaliczał wypoczynek.

Zbyt wiele od niego zależało.

Poprosił o jeszcze jedną kawę i zerknął na wstępne wersje dokumentów wymagających jeszcze delikatnego szlifu, zanim trafią do akceptacji Jej Królewskiej Mości. Zapewne nie tylko o tym zechce z nim rozmawiać podczas cotygodniowej audiencji.

Niespecjalnie cieszył się, że ujrzy rozczarowanie głęboko schowane pod maską chłodnej uprzejmości. Może uda mu się wyjaśnić sytuację, aby Jej Wysokość nie zmyła mu głowy o sprowadzanie poważnego niebezpieczeństwa na jej poddanych. Miał pewien pomysł, jak powstrzymać Hannibala Lectera bez konieczności więzienia i utrzymywania go odosobnieniu.

Nie chciał się do niej uciekać, nie chciał tworzyć między nimi niepotrzebnego, lodowatego muru, którego obaj nie przebiją. Nie powinien wzbudzić pogardy od pierwszego spojrzenia, zbyt dobrze o tym wiedział.

Westchnął ciężko, musi działać rozważnie i bez niepotrzebnej nerwowości.

Zachować zimną krew i kipiący umysł, jak mawiała mama.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Jedna myśl i poczuł się jak uczniak próbujący ukryć swoje wybryki. Dobrze, że mama aktualnie odpoczywała w Szkocji i nie zwracała specjalnie uwagi na to, co się dzieje poza niewielką rezydencją. Nie chciał, żeby się zanadto niepokoiła drobnymi sprawami.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

John westchnął cicho, przecierając twarz. Powinien wstać, ale nadal czuł się wyczerpany. Oparł się pokusie i, odrzucając okrycie, usiadł na brzegu łóżka…

Zaraz, zaraz. Łóżka? Istotnie pamiętał, że powlókł się na górę, ale to nie był jego pokój. Znaczy – dawny jego pokój.

No tak, sypialnia Sherlocka.

— Było bliżej i zdecydowanie wygodniej niż na kanapie. Zresztą przecież nie musimy sypiać osobno, prawda?

Ty praktycznie nigdy nie sypiasz, planował odparować John, ale jedynie spojrzał na Sherlocka, który opierał się o ścianę w wejściu.

Chyba że cię do tego zmuszę.

Jakim sposobem się tu znalazł? Czyżby chodził we śnie?

Jak Will?!

To niedorzeczne, prychnął na swoje uparte myśli. Co też mu do głowy przychodzi!

— Co jest niedorzeczne, John?

Doktor Watson obrzucił swojego przyjaciela spojrzeniem, które zdradzało jego zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie.

— Nie, nic — odparł uśmiechając się blado.

Jednak Sherlock był jak pies łowczy, nie dawał za wygraną, dopóki nie dotarł do sedna sprawy.

Doktor Watson nabrał powietrza i w końcu zdecydował:

— Nie lunatykowałem, prawda?

W oczach Sherlocka błysnęło zrozumienie i detektyw podszedł bliżej, mówiąc:

— Nie. Przyniosłem cię. — Detektyw stał tuż przy nim. Jasne, niezwykle uważne oczy przewiercały go na wylot, kiedy się nieznacznie pochylił w jego stronę i popchnął na poduszkę. — Prześpij się jeszcze, trzy razy się budziłeś z koszmaru. Obudzę cię, jak…

John złapał go za połę szlafroka i przyciągnął. Łapczywie zaczął całować twarz i szyję genialnego drania, który wcale mu tego nie bronił, ba – domagał się więcej. Nie rozumiał, skąd to nagłe, nieodparte pragnienie bliskości, ale nie było to ważne. Na pewno nie ważniejsze od smakowania, kąsania i całowania każdego dostępnego kawałka skóry, rozkoszowania się coraz głośniejszymi westchnięciami i pomrukiwaniami.

Gdy zaczęło się robić naprawdę miło i wszystko poza nimi przestało mieć znaczenie, ktoś zapukał w uchylone drzwi sypialni.

— Chłopcy? Przeszkadzam?

Zazwyczaj to Sherlock nie przejmował się kindersztubą i bywał opryskliwy wobec pani Hudson, ale w tej chwili to John miał szczerą ochotę wywalić ją z mieszkania.

Opadł na pościel i spojrzał na detektywa, którego kąciki warg unosiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Zawsze możemy do tego wrócić, jak tylko wyjdzie. Popraw spodnie.

John parsknął i zdążył złożyć ostatni krótki pocałunek, nim Sherlock wstał z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

Jego relacja z panią Hudson od lat zastanawiała Johna. Na pewno istniała między nimi zażyłość i spora tolerancja ze strony detektywa wobec łagodnych i niemal matczynych połajanek właścicielki domu, która wcale nie była ich gospodynią.

Była zdecydowanie kimś więcej. Dobrym duchem, ze swoim promiennym uśmiechem i nieskończoną, anielską cierpliwością. Gderała i utyskiwała, widząc rozmaite części ciała przechowywane w ich lodówce i wieczny bałagan, ale John zauważał jej ciepłe, pełne troski spojrzenie, gdy na nich patrzyła. To ona trwała przy nim, gdy wszyscy inni wytykali go, odwrócili się od niego, bo nie mogli znieść jego zachowania, a on budował wokół siebie gruby mur. Nie pozwoliła, aby zdziczał, aby autodestrukcyjne myśli popchnęły go do ostateczności.

Istotnie Sherlock doskonale to ujął – jak pani Hudson odejdzie z Baker Street, Anglia runie. Nie zrobiła tego, nawet po długiej rozmowie z Mycroftem, który starał się ją przekonać do przeprowadzki do siostry. Została i niewzruszona trwała dalej.

I to powodowało, że robiło mu się cieplej na sercu na myśl o pani Hudson.

No może z wyjątkiem takich chwil jak ta.

A jednak mimo zażenowania i irytacji, że najpewniej kobieta wszystko słyszała, stojąc w drzwiach sypialni, doktor Watson uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Niemal widział jej minę, kiedy stwierdziła , że jej przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe. Myślami wrócił po raz kolejny do pierwszej wizyty i rozmowy. Jak to możliwe, że wiedziała…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał podniesiony głos Sherlocka dobiegający z ich salonu:

— Ależ to niemożliwe, pani Hudson! 221C jest wolne, do cholery!

— O co chodzi? Co jest niemożliwe?

Detektyw krążył po pokoju, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. W końcu niczym obrażony kocur prychnął, rzucił się na kanapę i odwrócił tyłem.

— Niedługo zamieszka z wami ktoś jeszcze.

John zdębiał, słysząc te słowa.

—Przepraszam panią najmocniej, ale gdzie?! To nasze mieszkanie. Płacimy regularnie, nie robimy problemów… — Kobieta chrząknęła znacząco, ale doktor Watson zignorował ją i mówił dalej: — Zgoda, nie ma z nami większych problemów. Nie rozumiem dlaczego…

Nagła myśl poraziła go i zamknął oczy. No tak, kto inny mógłby zostać ich współlokatorem. Cholerny, wścibski, wszechmocny Mycroft!

— Mycroft, prawda?

Pani Hudson wyglądała na zakłopotaną i kiwnęła głową, powoli wycofując się w stronę drzwi.

Na dźwięk imienia brata, Sherlock w ułamku sekundy stał przy nieszczęsnej pani domu.

— Co mój idiotyczny braciszek z kompleksem boga wymyślił tym razem? I jaki ma to związek z tym… — Detektyw spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i po chwili gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. — No nie, zamorduję go i nawet cały Scotland Yard nie rozwikła jak!

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Po wyjściu pani Hudson Sherlock przez dobre kilka minut kłócił się z bratem za pomocą smsów, jednak nie przekonał go do zmiany zdania. John niestety domyślał się, że akurat to nie będzie możliwe. I tak właśnie został obarczony ni mniej ni więcej jak opieką nie tylko nad Sherlockiem, jak i niedawno odnalezionym, najmłodszym Holmesem… Praca w przychodni może się okazać zbędna, bo ta dwójka z pewnością zapewni mu zajęcie od świtu do późnej nocy, albo i przez całą dobę. Trójka, jeśli doliczyć Mycrofta, który nie odpuści sobie przyjemności doglądania braci.

Niech to diabli!

Musiał pracować, uniezależnić się od wpływów i wyrwać w minimalnym choć stopniu spod kontroli Mycrofta, przestać być na każde skinienie braci Holmesów.

Dobra, marzenie ściętej głowy. Niewykonalne.

Czy chciał, czy nie, już się od nich nie uwolni. Mógł na ten stan rzeczy narzekać, ale w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że potrzebuje ich równie mocno, co oni jego.

Ze swoją przeszłością nie pasował do świata „normalnych" ludzi i terapia stresu pourazowego tego nie zmieni. Wojna zmienia ludzi, nawet jak się przed tym bronią. Przy Sherlocku czuł, że żyje, nawet jeśli były momenty, kiedy miał chęć udusić go własnymi rękoma.

Westchnął ciężko, opadając na swój fotel.

— Jesteś zły i zmartwiony. Niepotrzebnie — mruknął detektyw, na powrót kładąc się na kanapie. — Zawsze możemy go oddać Mycroftowi.

— Sherlocku!

John potrząsnął głową i posłał mu karcące spojrzenie, które nie odniosło większego skutku – jak zwykle w takich momentach geniusz zdawał się go kompletnie ignorować.

— Potrzebujesz śledztwa — uznał detektyw i ponownie wstał po laptopa, który leżał na biurku.

John spojrzał na niego, niedowierzając własnym uszom.

— Ja potrzebuję?!

— Zdecydowanie. Jak ciebie nie było, rozwiązałem parę dziecinnych zagadek, ale teraz przydałaby się poważna sprawa, taka dziewiątka, albo i dziesiątka — powiedział niezrażony, przeszukując wiadomości lokalne.

Zazwyczaj robił to na komórce i to swojej, co zdziwiło Johna, który rozejrzał się za telefonem Sherlocka.

— Gdzie masz komórkę?

— W sypialni. — Detektyw nie podniósł wzroku, stukając w klawiaturę. Po czym wydał z siebie bolesny jęk zawodu. — Nic nie ma! Nie ma! Czy to tak ciężko popełnić zbrodnię w ciekawy sposób? Dokonać zuchwałe, interesujące przestępstwo? Wymagam tak wiele? Nawet mordercy zaczynają być nudni.

— Lestrade obiecał ci przecież parę dni temu, że przyniesie ci starą sprawę seryjnych morderstw sprzed kilkunastu lat. Akta się pewnie kurzą w archiwum, a śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie.

Detektyw uniósł brew, nie przypominając sobie podobnej obietnicy, ale wszystko było możliwe – na pewne sprawy rzadko kiedy zwracał uwagę. Miał od tego Johna.

— Zobaczymy — posłał mu delikatny uśmiech zarezerwowany specjalnie na takie okazje. Nie chciał budzić nadziei, bo nie miał pewności, jak skomplikowana i interesująca się okaże się odkopana przez inspektora Lestrade'a sprawa.

Oczywiście, sam miał chęć zmierzyć się z nieuchwytnym sprawcą i zagadką nierozwiązanej zbrodni. To bez wątpienia.

Przeglądając wiadomości, kątem oka obserwował Johna. Ten z kolei nie patrzył na niego, czytając gazetę, którą musiała przynieść im pani Hudson, bo on nie kupił ani jednej, odkąd Mycroft porwał mu ukochanego blogera na kilkudniową misję w Ameryce.

Korzystał z wersji elektronicznych.

Po przejrzeniu wersji papierowej, doktor Watrson odebrał detektywowi laptopa i sam zaczął przeglądać strony.

— Cholerne sępy! — wykrzyknął w pewnej chwili John, co zwróciło uwagę Sherlocka. — Nikt nie sprawdził personelu? Szlag! Jak oni do niego dotarli?

— Kogo?

— Do... Willa. Tak, przypuszczam, że dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię. Nie pusz się, draniu. Wiedziałeś po co i gdzie mnie twój brat zabiera, gdy tylko przysłał swój cholerny samochód! — Ton i wyraz twarzy zadawał kłam ostrym słowom. Niemniej kiedy oczy Johna na powrót spoczęły na ekranie, zacisnął wargi w tak charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

— Oczywiście, że wiem, o kim mówisz, John. Mycroft będzie miał rozrywkę w przerwie swoich rządowych obowiązków, oby lepszą niż w Serbii — mruknął Holmes, zerkając na niewyraźne, małe zdjęcia zdobiące krótką notkę o transporcie niebezpiecznego więźnia na stronie lokalnego dziennika. Ewidentnie przedruk z brukowca. Ktokolwiek za tym stał, zwyczajnie prosił się o łomot. A skoro prosił tak ładnie, to niewątpliwie dostanie.

— Serbii?

Detektyw machnął jedynie ręką. Nie powiedział Johnowi o pewnych szczegółach misji, jakiej się podjął, aby zniszczyć sieć Moriarty'ego. A doktora Watsona nawet jako świetnego lekarza, dość łatwo dało się omamić i uśpić jego czujność. Nie chciał go obarczać tą historią, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później John się dowie.

I nie będzie szczęśliwy, że "zapomniał" mu o tym powiedzieć.

Przynajmniej wie, jak skutecznie okiełznać wściekłość Johna i przekuć jego pasję w coś, co nie przerodzi się w rękoczyny i bójkę, a w coś o wiele przyjemniejszego dla nich obu.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Namiętność i pożądanie nie mieściły się w kategoriach racjonalnych, które tak cenił, ale o dziwo nie spowolniły procesów myślowych. Czy je przyspieszały wciąż należało sprawdzić i przetestować.

Pytanie brzmi tylko, czy i tym razem doktor Watson pozwoli mu na tę drobną manipulację, czy też nie. Z drugiej strony, przy odrobinie wysiłku pytanie o zgodę w tej kwestii nie będzie potrzebne.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Hannibal uśmiechnął się, patrząc na wyniki wyświetlone na ekranie palmtopa. Wybrał jeden link i otworzył króciutką notkę w elektronicznej wersji londyńskiego brukowca poświęconą tajemniczemu, awaryjnemu lądowaniu rządowej maszyny. Przesunął wzrokiem po tekście, którego autor tworzył dość prymitywną teorię spiskową. Bardzo miło było ujrzeć znajomą twarz na zdjęciach. Niestety notka skupiła się na powtórzeniu kłamstwa rozpuszczonego przez niego samego i zwróceniu uwagi czytelnika na potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo.

_Jakbyśmy nie mieli dość własnych kryminalistów, rząd nam ich importuje! Na to idą nasze podatki?_

Doktor Lecter pokręcił głową. Gdyby nie wiązało się tak bezpośrednio z jego ulubionym empatą, być może bawiłaby go ta sytuacja i treść. Teraz jednak wcale tak nie było. Kolejny króciutki artykuł powielał bezrozumnie, zapewne bez weryfikacji, rewelacje poprzedniego, rozdmuchując potencjalne zagrożenie dla obywateli do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.

To nie było zbyt profesjonalne ze strony wydawców i dziennikarzy, że postanowili upublicznić coś, czego nie sprawdzili do końca.

Ciekawiła go reakcja Holmesów na te notki prasowe. Will znajdował się poza zasięgiem jego rąk, co nie znaczy, że sprawiedliwość nie dosięgnie tych, co zawinili arogancją i brakiem przemyślenia pewnych rzeczy.

Wrócił myślami do tego, co znalazł na temat braci Holmesów. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony odkryciem, że Mycroft Holmes, niewątpliwie to on osobiście zabrał Willa spod kurateli Chiltona, jest jedną z najgroźniejszych i niedocenianych osobistości wysoko we władzach Wielkiej Brytanii. Sława Sherlocka Holmesa doszła do jego uszu i chętnie by poznał rodzinę Willa. Nietypową, intrygującą i balansującą na granicy.

Uśmiechnął się, z czułością, muskając zdjęcie zrobione z pewnej odległości. Jednak zbliżenie nie zniekształciło delikatnych rysów empaty. Było wyraźne i niby niewiele znaczące, ale Hannibala poruszyło. Sztuczne światło nadawało twarzy Willa niepokojącego wyglądu. Dopiero teraz też dostrzegł, jaki Graham – Holmes – był chudy i zmęczony.

Czemu tego nie widział wcześniej? Co go zaślepiało?

Euforia zwycięstwa nad Jackiem? Okrucieństwo? A może zwyczajnie nie chciał tego widzieć, bo tak było lepiej i bezpieczniej.

Upił łyk dobrego koniaku, odsuwając te myśli. W tej chwili to nie było takie ważne. Nie chciał się spieszyć, ale z drugiej strony pragnął nowego wyzwania.

A kilkutygodniowe szkolenie dla psychiatrów sądowych z udziałem światowych specjalistów odbywające się całkiem przypadkowo w Londynie okazało się dobrym pretekstem do wyjazdu z Ameryki bez budzenia większego zainteresowania. Jeszcze nie tak dawno uznał, że zrezygnuje z tej okazji, ale obecnie niecierpliwie na to czekał. Na szkolenie został zaproszony przez organizatorów i miał wygłosić dwa wykłady. Był do tego przygotowany, jak tylko się ostatecznie zdecydował, przesłał komu trzeba odpowiednie materiały. Mimo że zrobił to późno, nikt nie robił mu problemów, że zwlekał tak długo. 

Mogą go podejrzewać, ale nie zdobędą twardych dowodów jego winy. Za sprytny jest, aby na to akurat pozwolić. Wszelkie poszlaki doprowadzą śledczych do zupełnie innej osoby. Część z podłożonych niezbitych dowodów również. Co pozwoli mu bez szwanku uwolnić się od nadmiernej uwagi ze strony FBI i starego, dobrego Jacka.

Wiedział, że nadzór, jakim z pewnością obejmie go Mycroft Holmes może nie będzie tak zauważalny i bezpośredni, jednak o wiele skuteczniejszy niż prowokacje ze strony Crawforda, który popełniał błąd za błędem, podsuwając mu niedoświadczone pisklęta na pożarcie.

Można powiedzieć, że całkiem dosłownie, jakby na to nie patrzeć.

A jednak niecierpliwie oczekiwał chwili, kiedy opuści na dobre Stany Zjednoczone i powróci w granice Starego Kontynentu.

Utrzymanie mrocznej i drapieżnej natury w ryzach i kontrolowanie, aby nie wymknęła się w nieodpowiednim momencie, nie stanowiło większego problemu. Był dumny ze swojej silnej woli i panowania nad swoimi nie do końca uznanymi upodobaniami.

Teraz liczył się z faktem, że jego zdolność samokontroli będzie wielokrotnie sprawdzana i poddawana rozmaitym testom. Jako psychiatra był na to całkowicie gotowy. Na właściwą odpowiedź również.

Wszak na to czekali starsi bracia Holmesowie.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

„Zajęty torturami? – SH"

Mycroft przewrócił oczami, widząc kolejną wiadomość tekstową od Sherlocka. Dobrze wiedział, o czym jego brat mówi.

— Jeszcze nie, braciszku. — Palcami wystukał błyskawiczną odpowiedź, która nie dotyczyła tej konkretnej sprawy, a czasu dostarczenia pokaźnej koperty z historią służby wojskowej doktora Johna Watsona.

„Niechętnie na to przystaję. DWIE, ciekawe sprawy. Na marginesie, sprawdź Reginalda Jonesa, to on. – SH"

Nawet się nie zdziwił, skąd detektyw zna to nazwisko. Zapewne znowu zabezpieczenie przeciw włamaniom hackerskim trzeba będzie wzmocnić. Z drugiej strony ekipa najlepszych informatyków nie protestowała zanadto ostatnim razem, tylko wzięła się do roboty, gdy Sherlock niemal niezauważenie przeszedł wysokiej klasy bariery i zdobył interesujące go tajne informacje.

Znudzony Sherlock Holmes nie pozwala nikomu innemu się nudzić.

Niemniej Mycroft jednak ufał bratu w pewnych sprawach. To była jedna z nich. Postanowił więc samemu potwierdzić winę i przepytać niepozornego, szarego Reggiego Jonesa na okoliczność. Tacy ludzie bywali najbardziej niebezpieczni, choć w swoim zadufaniu zapominali o pewnej drobnej sprawie.

Ktokolwiek zadziera z Holmesami, musi pamiętać o konsekwencjach.

A z racji tego, że on miał odpowiednie środki, to jemu przypadł w udziale ten niewątpliwie rozkoszny obowiązek, aby je wyciągnąć.

Nim zabrał się do studiowania życia i przebiegu pracy Jonesa, do gabinetu weszła Anthea z filiżanką mocnej kawy. Herbata stawała się przywilejem i bardzo odległym wspomnieniem.

— Potwierdził, sir. Zabukował bilet w jedną stronę. Obserwujemy kilka rezydencji w całym kraju, które niedawno zaczęto przygotowywać do zamieszkania. Podejrzewamy najbliższe okolice Londynu, ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdzamy wszystko.

— Dziękuję, moja droga. Niebawem będzie naprawdę ciekawie.

Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na wydrukowane zdjęcie doktora Hannibala Lectera, które leżało na równo ułożonym stosiku dokumentów.

— Jeśli się potwierdzi to, co myślę, nie będzie pan chodził głodny, doktorze.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Odetchnął głęboko, nasłuchując przez chwilę. Powoli uchylił powieki, starając się, aby jego przebudzenie pozostało niezauważone. jedna z tych rzeczy, której nauczył się w tym przeklętym ośrodku odosobnienia. Tam każdy ruch śledziły kamery, choć czasem strażnicy również się fatygowali, zwłaszcza kiedy Chiltonowi nudziło się obserwowanie oszołomionych lekami pacjentów. Kiedy trzeba było ich z _lekka_ poszturchać niczym ospałe zwierzęta w klatkach.

Czuł się słabo, jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, co zaszło przez ostatnie dni. Na razie wolał jej nie rozwiewać.

Skrzypnęły lekko drwi i rozległ się stłumiony odgłos kroków zbliżających się do łóżka. Kobieta, sądząc po sposobie chodzenia.

— Możesz otworzyć oczy, moje dziecko. Jesteś w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na ziemi.

Wielokrotnie próbowano przekonać, że nic mu nie grozi, on sam w to niemal parę razy naiwnie uwierzył, po czym się mocno rozczarował. Jednak coś było w tym głosie, że uchylił powieki i z trudem dźwignął na ręce, w nieporadnej próbie siadu. Mięśnie rąk, karku, pleców, brzucha i nóg drżały niekontrolowanie, jakby ciężko pracował fizycznie przez ostatnie dni, a nie dopiero co otworzył oczy. Był wykończony. Gdy tylko się podniósł, w momencie zaatakowały go zawroty głowy. Opadając na poduszkę, dostrzegł, że jest podłączony do kroplówki.

Tylko po co?

Co w niej jest?

Jak to wielokrotnie powtarzał swoim słuchaczom w Quantico, niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem, ale i przekleństwem zarazem.

— Nie wstawaj. Jesteś spragniony, a kroplówką się nie kłopocz, moje dziecko. Pozwól, że pomogę ci się napić. — Kobieta nie czekając na odpowiedź z jego strony, usiadła na brzegu łóżka, podsuwając mu do ust niewielkie naczynie z rurką. Próbował ująć je w dłoni, ale nie dał rady. Sapnął niezadowolony z tego faktu. Istotnie, chciało mu się pić. Chyba nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, jak bardzo.

Zwykła woda. Chłodna, lekko musująca, cudownie słodka i zarazem obojętna w smaku.

Starał się nie myśleć o swoim gościu. Zaskoczyło go, że kobieta w żadnym wypadku nie wysyłała niechętnych mu, czy po prostu wrogich sygnałów. Ciekawiło go czy wie, kim on jest i co tu robi.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, obserwując go. Odgarnęła niesforne, wilgotne od potu kosmyki z czoła Willa, po czym odłożyła trzymane naczynie z wodą na szafkę nocną. Zdawała się powstrzymywać przed czymś. Miała ciepłe, delikatne palce, które musnęły jego policzek.

— Oczywiście, że wiem, drogi chłopcze. Długo czekałam, aby cię zobaczyć. Widzisz, niektórzy sądzą, że nie widzę tego, co próbują – nieudolnie – przede mną ukryć. Ale już dość o tym. Śpij. Sen to najlepsze dla ciebie lekarstwo. Koszmary cię tu nie dosięgną, Williamie. — Uśmiech dotarł wreszcie do jej oczu, a wzrok Willa omiótł szybko jej twarz. Wydała mu się naprawdę znajoma, ale nie pamiętał skąd. Nikt poza Hannibalem nie zwracał się do niego pełnym imieniem, z taką czułością. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego jej dotyk, ledwie muśnięcia, nie budził w nim instynktownej chęci ucieczki. — Będzie jeszcze czas na rozmowę. Śpij.

Wstała i poprawiła okrycie, a Will miał niejasne wrażenie, że w podobny sposób już ktoś to robił, całkiem niedawno. Chciał zapytać, kim ona jest, ale już jej nie było.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Nawet ciche pikanie jakiegoś urządzenia, do którego był zapewne podłączony, nie burzyło tego przedziwnego spokoju, jaki go ogarnął.

Nie zastanawiał się, po co ktoś go tu ściągnął, zapewniając luksusy, o jakich nawet nie marzył ostatnimi czasy i nie martwiąc się, że Hannibal Lecter niebawem zapuka do drzwi. Bo tego był pewien. Jeszcze przed tą szopką z aresztowaniem, osadzeniem w ośrodku Chiltona, Hannibal wspominał o tęsknocie za Europą. Nie pamiętał dokładnie w jakim kontekście, ale wyraźnie psychiatra i zarazem morderca pragnął opuścić Amerykę. Już wtedy.

Teraz na pewno za nim podąży, znajdzie odpowiedni pretekst, aby bez wzbudzania podejrzeń opuścić bez żalu swoje życie w Baltimore. Za bardzo go do siebie dopuścił. Niestety umysł doktora Lectera, Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake był piekielnie zmyślną pułapką sam w sobie. Nie sposób było go opuścić, gdy się do niego zbliżyło. Wabił i pochłaniał niczym grząskie bagno

Will westchnął ciężko. Nie miał dość siły rozmyślać o Hannibalu i jego niewątpliwie niebezpiecznych zamierzeniach.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

— John? John!

Sherlock Holmes westchnął ciężko. Potem podniósł wzrok znad kuchennego stołu zastawionego sprzętem potrzebnym mu do przeprowadzenia aktualnego doświadczenia, ale kolorowa karteczka przylepiona na stercie papierów po jego prawej stronie, powstrzymała dalsze daremne wołania.

„Idę na zakupy, zahaczę jeszcze o bibliotekę."

Detektyw przeczytał tę krótką notatkę po raz drugi i zmrużył oczy.

Biblioteka? Po co?

Przecież dysponowali całkiem rozległym zasobem rozmaitych pozycji, a te, których nie posiadali, mogli bez trudu zdobyć od Mycrofta.

Dzwonek do drzwi a potem bardzo zdeterminowane pukanie.

Sherlock podniósł się z westchnieniem, gdy dzwonek ponownie oderwał jego uwagę od obserwowanej reakcji chemicznej. Będzie musiał przeprowadzić ją ponownie.

Pani Hudson jak zwykle nie było, a na randkę z jej absztyfikantem zdecydowanie za wcześnie, więc chodziło o brydża ze znajomymi. Istotnie, przecież był czwartek i dochodziła szesnasta piętnaście.

O tej porze tylko jego szanowny brat może się dobijać. Uchylił drzwi wejściowe i usiadł w fotelu.

— Masz? — mruknął zamiast powitania.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko, wręczając mu kopertę i sam spoczął naprzeciwko.

— Trzy ciekawe sprawy, prawda?

— Drogi braciszku, być może podróże za ocean ci nie służą, bo IQ ci drastycznie spada — odparował Sherlock z paskudnym uśmiechem. — Dwie. Jak się drogi Will miewa? Wciąż wymaga nieustannej opieki?

Mycroft prychnął i wywrócił oczami w bardzo dyskretny sposób, rzecz jasna, ale dał upust swojej irytacji przytykami brata.

— Jest wdzięczniejszym pacjentem niż ty kiedykolwiek, to na pewno, braciszku.

Sherlock spojrzał na brata wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— Już zaczynasz nas dzielić. Ten porządny i ten sprawiający kłopoty. Oczywiście, ja jestem tym złym, zakałą rodziny… — powiedział detektyw leniwie, muskając palcami brzeg koperty, leżącej mu na kolanach. W jego oczach błysnęło coś, lecz niemal natychmiast zgasło.

— Jeśli masz zamiar użalać się nad sobą, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, Sherlocku. Niepokojąca sytuacja na Bliskim Wschodzie…

— Nie zatrzymuję cię przecież.

Detektyw wstał i z kopertą w dłoni stanął przed kanapą. Spojrzał na kilka nowych zdjęć i kserokopii przyczepionych parę godzin wcześniej i w tym samym momencie coś zrozumiał. To, co uznał za ledwie rozgrzewkę przed sprawą, którą Lestrade miał mu dostarczyć, okazało się czymś zupełnie innym.

— Ale ze mnie głupiec! — warknął wściekły na siebie.

— Dla mnie to żadna nowość, braciszku, ale zdradź mi, co spowodowało tę straszną samokrytykę? Umieram wprost z ciekawości.

Sherlock posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie i zaciął usta.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Dom był niemal gotowy i wyposażony we wszystko o co poprosił. Aranżacją obszernej piwnicy zajmie się sam wedle uznania w późniejszym terminie, aby nie wzbudzać dodatkowego zainteresowania. I tak jego pojawienie się wzbudzi sensację. Dom był wiekowy, ale poprzedni właściciele przysposobili go do wygód współczesnego świata, łącząc urok minionych epok z praktycznością obecnych czasów. Rezydencja w spokojnej okolicy, gdzie zgiełk miasta jeszcze nie dotarł, otoczona i odgrodzona od sąsiedztwa młodym zagajnikiem przypomniała Hannibalowi dom Willa w Wolf Trap. Na pewno nie będzie tak odizolowany, ale nikt niepożądany nie powinien go niepokoić.

Zresztą, zapewne już jego obserwatorzy o to zadbają, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał. Mycroftowi Holmesowi będzie najpewniej zależeć na tym, aby uchronić niewinnych obywateli przed spotkaniem z kimś takim jak on.

Uśmiechnął się, myśląc, jak może przebiegać jego pierwsze spotkanie z Mycroftem Holmesem, który niewątpliwie był kimś, kto dbał o bezpieczeństwo swojej rodziny, a sądząc po kilku uwagach na niezwykle interesującym blogu doktora Johna Watsona, to ta dbałość i troska o brata ocierała się o obsesję.

Hannibal westchnął, przymykając na chwilę oczy.

Doskonale to rozumiał. Troska o Willa również budziła w nim podobne emocje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ostatnie działania wobec empaty można było odebrać w bardzo niekorzystnym świetle. Niestety zapewne i sam Will Graham uznał je za odtrącenie.  
Tego akurat Hannibal nie przewidział. Ani tego, że Chilton potraktuje Willa w ten sposób. Ten brak profesjonalności i nadużywanie stanowiska wymagał odpowiedniej reakcji. W pierwszej chwili chciał zabrać Chiltona ze sobą, ale w tej chwili jego zniknięcie mogło sprowadzić tylko pewne komplikacje, więc postanowił zrobić inaczej – niech się Mycroft Holmes nim zajmie. Być może przyjmie ten powitalny podarek i uzna jego za gest dobrej woli.

Sięgnął po swoje notatki z rozmów z Willem. Wyłaniał się z nich ktoś, kto go zaintrygował na nowo, nie jako obiekt badawczy, a interlokutor i wspaniały, niezwykle oddany słuchacz. Empatia w swojej najczystszej postaci nie grała tu pierwszych skrzydeł. Niewiedzę nadrabiał ogromną inteligencją i chęcią poznania. Dobrze pamiętał twarz Grahama, gdy wspomniał o Włoszech, Florencji. O malarstwie i muzyce.

Bez tych rozmów czuł się osamotniony, inni ludzie wypełniali jedynie tło, nawet ostatnie, wyjątkowo udane spektakle operowe nie dawały tej satysfakcji, co zwykle.

Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas i popchnąć pewne sytuacje w innym kierunku. Dawno się przekonał, że gdybanie i rozważanie tego, co się stało, nie mają sensu.

Przygotowywał wszystko ostrożnie, choć perspektywa znalezienia się w Londynie i niewątpliwie spotkania Holmesów sprawiała, że stawał się niecierpliwy. Potrafił jednak okiełznać własne pragnienia i nakazać sobie działanie wedle ustalonego planu.

**HL/WG – SH/JW.**

_Drogi Hannibalu,_

_O ile przeczytasz tę wiadomość przed piątym, w co szczerze wątpię, będziesz miał jeszcze okazję mi naurągać… choć może to złe słowo. Bo ty dbasz o pozory, dobre maniery ponad wszystko. Ale taka prawda. Wszystko mi o tym przypomina, a zwłaszcza ja sam. Moje myśli. Sny i urojenia. Do tej pory nie jestem pewny, co jest prawdą, a co nie._

_Jedynie ty zdajesz się być stałą w tym przeklętym równaniu, niezależnie od tego, jak jesteś nazywany. Masz wiele imion, masek, wiem, że tak jest. Często trudno je dostrzec, nawet mnie. A przecież ja powinienem to zauważyć pierwszy. Empatia zobowiązuje, jak usłyszałem od Jacka. Zdolność do wkradania się do umysłów kryminalistów również._

_Hannibal Lecter, uznany lekarz, szanowany przez wszystkich obywatel pomagający FBI w trudnych śledztwach i użyczający swojej obszernej wiedzy, aby łapać najgroźniejszych przestępców, morderców._

_Cień w mojej głowie. Jeden z wielu._

_Tak jak i Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake, jeden z pięciu najkrwawszych, seryjnych morderców obecnie terroryzujących Amerykę, zamieniający swoje ofiary w przerażające i wysublimowane zarazem dzieła sztuki. Kanibal, żywiący się wyselekcjonowanymi i pieczołowicie przygotowanymi organami, bądź częściami ciała danej ofiary._

_Miałem go odnaleźć, schwytać, a to on dopadł mnie pierwszy._

_Byłem zbyt nierozważny._

_Nie tak jak ty._

_Znawca i miłośnik sztuki, bywalec teatru, opery. Ktoś, kto w obecnych czasach wciąż zachował umiejętność kaligrafii i używa jej na co dzień. Nie tylko kaligrafii. Widziałem część z twoich rysunków, są zjawiskowe, a ty nazwałeś je jedynie marnymi szkicami. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy perfekcja to twoja obsesja, czy wystarczy, że czegoś dotkniesz, a wychodzi idealnie._

_Utalentowany w każdym calu i niezależnie od tego, czym się zajmujesz. Wkładasz w to całe swoje serce. Biada tym, którzy tego nie docenią._

_Żądny poklasku, a zarazem ciężko pracujący na uznanie wielki artysta w każdym calu._

_Pewnie się uśmiechasz, czytając powyższe słowa, bo chcąc nie chcąc łechtam twoje ego komplementami. Mają jednak poparcie w tym, co inni określiliby jako rzeczywistość._

_Ja nie doceniłem twoich wysiłków i płacę za to wysoką cenę. Nie zamierzam się użalać nad sobą, nigdy nie znosiłem samoumartwiania się w ten sposób. Domagania się czyjejś uwagi i pocieszenia._

_To nie dla mnie._

_Ale jedno ci powiem, Hannibalu. Nie żałuję, choć boli jak jasna cholera. Wybacz mi to mało cenzuralne określenie, ale tak boli. Fizycznie rana się może zamknąć, zabliźnić, blizna z czasem przestanie być tak widoczna. Może to przez to, że przyzwyczaję się do jej obecności i nie będzie mi już tak bardzo przeszkadzać. Ale ból emocjonalny pozostanie o wiele dłużej, jego intensywności nie zmienią upływające tygodnie i miesiące._

_Zastanawiam się, czemu nie zrobiłeś tego, co podpowiadało ci doświadczenie, skoro miałeś tyle okazji. Wielokrotnie widziałeś mnie w stanie, w którym to musiało być dla ciebie łatwiejsze od pstryknięcia palcami. Nikt by cię nawet nie podejrzewał o nic. Zwłaszcza przy twoim doświadczeniu w tym względzie. Wiem, potrafię zrozumieć twoje pobudki, czemu się powstrzymałeś, ale nadal nie potrafię przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że jestem dla ciebie ważny, choć dziwnie mi to okazywałeś._

_Ufałem ci, nadal ufam, choć nie powinienem. A jednak zabrzmi to jak z durnego romansu, bo nawet w tej chwili nie potrafię przestać myśleć o tobie jak o jednym z najbliższych mi ludzi._

_Jestem taki zmęczony. Gonitwą za duchami, za tym, co nieosiągane. Tym, co wymyka się spomiędzy moich palców, gdy tylko mam wrażenie, że wreszcie to pochwycę. Oczekiwaniami FBI, bym zanurzał się w cudzych umysłach na żądanie i dawał proste, jednoznaczne, konkretne wskazówki dotyczące podejrzanego i popełnionej zbrodni. A potem powtarzał tę sztuczkę tak długo i często, aż się nie znudzi. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy uznali mnie za jedno z dziwadeł Chiltona._

_Wiem, miałem nie użalać się nad sobą. Choć nie. Nie użalam się. Jedynie korzystam z okazji, żeby opisać myśli. Póki mogę._

_Może to moja ostatnia możliwość, aby skorzystać z twoich usług jako wysokiej klasy specjalisty, Hannibalu. Chciałbym w końcu zasnąć bez konieczności oglądania tego wszystkiego, co ciąży mi pod powiekami. Bez strachu przed koszmarami, bez niepewności, że nieświadomie kogoś skrzywdzę, zranię i nawet nie będę wiedział kogo, ani w jakich okolicznościach._

_Zastanawiam się, czy spełniłbyś moje ostatnie życzenie, gdybym cię poprosił, wszak lubisz prośby. Zapewne najpierw musiałbym coś dla ciebie zrobić._

_Tylko czego byś oczekiwał?_

_Jaka by była zapłata za uwolnienie mnie od przeklętej egzystencji, od tego nurzania się w ludzkich potwornościach, od nieznośnej samotności i bólu._

_Sam nie wiem, czy to moja samotność, czy sprawców. Nasze byty zbyt mocno się przenikają. Poza tobą i psami nie mam nikogo bliskiego. Jestem sam i za jedyne towarzystwo mam myśli i fragmentaryczne osobowości poszczególnych przestępców, których analizowałem. Wybacz, jeśli sąsiedztwo moich czworonogów cię ubodło, ale tak jest prawda w tym przypadku. Moje psiaki są dla mnie rodziną, podobnie jak ty._

_Niezależnie od ironii, bo ja swoją rodzinę wybrałem… Nawet teraz, wiedząc to, co wiem, wybrałbym tak samo._

_Cóż… Pamiętasz nasze rozmowy i ćwiczenia mentalne, które mi zadawałeś? Mam jedno dla ciebie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że znowu połechtam twoje ego i wyobraźnię, ale nurtuje mnie następujące pytanie:_

_Jak byś zakończył moje życie? Czy wyduszałbyś je ze mnie po trosze, delektując się sytuacją, czy też zrobiłbyś to w miarę szybko?_

_Co dla ciebie znaczy w miarę szybko?_

_Umierałbym w cierpieniu? Świadomy swojej agonii i walczący o każdy oddech? A może zadbałbyś, aby oszczędzić mi tej świadomości?_

_Sam nie wiem, którą opcję bym wolał tak naprawdę. Obie są niezwykle kuszące i jak pierwsza pozwoliłaby mi poznać i dostrzec to wszystko, czego nie widziałem do tej pory jako śledczy FBI, to w drugim przypadku okazałbyś się niemal czuły i łagodny._

_To chyba jest oksymoron, o ile dobrze ze szkoły pamiętam._

_Złamałbyś dla mnie swoje zasady i okazałbyś serce?_

_Marzenie ściętej głowy. I to dosłownie._

_Niemal widzę, jak się uśmiechasz, czytając te słowa. Z drugiej strony wiem, że potrafisz taki być mimo buzującego w tobie nieposkromionego żywiołu, który ujarzmiłeś i skryłeś pod maską uprzejmości._

_Wiele można o tobie powiedzieć, ale nie jesteś romantykiem. Dobrze o tym wiem. Twoje życie i straty jakie poniosłeś od wczesnych lat życia, dosyć brutalnie nauczyły cię twardo choć miękko i cicho stąpać po ziemi._

_Niczym samotny drapieżnik._

_Wybacz, ale właśnie zobaczyłem oczami wyobraźni twoje potencjalnie zwierzęce alter ego. Jednego z wielkich kotów. Szybki, inteligentny, niebezpieczny. Piekielnie cierpliwy. Czyhający w ukryciu długie tygodnie, nim ruszy do ataku. Zabójczy i piękny. Krwawy, a jednocześnie zadziwiająco delikatny._

_Śmiej się i szydź z moich żałosnych metafor, proszę uprzejmie. Zapewne nie usłyszę tego na własne uszy, jesteś na to zbyt dobrze wychowany i nieco staroświecki, co w tym przypadku wcale nie jest przytykiem. Gdyby inni mieli tę samą dbałość o zachowanie pozorów i nienaganne maniery, świat byłby przyjemniejszym miejscem._

_Nie wiem, czy się ucieszysz, czy też nie, nieważne. Zdecydowałem._

_Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zdecydowałem o sobie. Nie chcę przynudzać, ale z racji tego, że wciąż uważam cię za przyjaciela…_

_Chcę wreszcie odpocząć. Zasnąć i nie śnić koszmarów._

_A jedyny na to sposób jest taki, jaki pewnie przychodzi ci teraz do głowy._

_Z tego powodu padły moje wcześniejsze pytania._

_Niestety będę musiał sam sobie z tym poradzić._

_W tej chwili pewnie sporo straciłem w twoich oczach. Stałem się niegodny, jak cała reszta głupiej tłuszczy, ale mnie jest wszystko jedno._

_Uwierz mi, że dłużej nie jestem w stanie ciągnąć tego ogromnego ciężaru sam. A nikt nie może mi pomóc, nie jest na tyle silny, odważny. Ty odwagę cenisz, choć bywa, że kryje się za nią głupota, której nie trawisz na równi z brakiem dobrych manier._

_Chyba jestem głupi, bo wciąż mam durną nadzieję. Sam nie wiem na co._

_Nie, nie proszę cię o zrozumienie, bo sam jestem daleki od pojęcia prawdziwych motywów własnego postępowania._

_Być może uda mi się…_

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Hannibal patrzył na kartki wyrwane ze swojego notesu wypełnione pośpiesznym, nie do końca wyraźnym, bardzo drobnym charakterem pisma. Sprzątając gabinet, znalazł je całkiem niedawno.

Empatia Willa Grahama wciąż go zaskakiwała. Spodziewał się czegoś innego. Na pewno wściekłości, gniewu. Nie miał jeszcze okazji doświadczyć bezpośredniej agresji ze strony byłego agenta, być może jeszcze się tego doczeka.

Pytanie, a może bardziej prośba skierowane niemal wprost do Rozpruwacza istotnie połechtało jego ego i dało do myślenia. Nad tym nigdy się nie zastanawiał do końca.

Z drugiej strony czyżby istotnie Will Graham myślał o śmierci, czy coś się za tym kryło?

Przeczytał ponownie list i uśmiechnął się. Empata nawet teraz nie pozwalał mu się nudzić i był mu za to niepomiernie wdzięczny. Do konferencji w Londynie zostało tak niewiele, ledwie parę dni.

Nalał sobie trunku do szklaneczki i usiadł przy zapalonym kominku, fantazjując na temat ostatnich chwil Willa Grahama.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

John skrzywił się, wyczuwając, że tego wieczoru nic nie przebiegnie ani łatwo, ani przyjemnie. Musiał sprowokować pewną dyskusję, zanim Sherlock sam znajdzie powody jego nietypowego zachowania. Jak na razie nic na to nie wskazywało, że detektyw coś przeczuwa, ale nie widzieli się zbyt często. Z drugiej strony nigdy akurat tego pewien być nie mógł. Nieraz się okazywało, że Sherlock niepostrzeżenie za nim podążał. Większość wolnego czasu John zajęty był przygotowaniem sutereny do stanu używalności, co pozwoliło mu nie myśleć o całej reszcie. Pracował w przychodni, pomagał pani Hudson. Wracał na górę i dosłownie padał na nos.

Jeśli chodzi o suterenę to, rzecz jasna, Mycroft przysłał całą ekipę remontową do jej odpowiedniego przygotowania, ale to John kierował jej pracami, przy drobnych korektach ze strony pani Hudson. Nieprzyjazna, surowa przestrzeń została w miarę szybko zaadaptowana na całkiem zgrabne, przytulne mieszkanie. Miał nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu Willowi.

I tak zapewne nikt mu tu nie pozwoli siedzieć samemu i mieszkanie na piętrze stanie się głównym miejscem przebywania dla całej ich trójki.

On dobrze wiedział, jak zesłanie do nieswojego lokum może boleć. Zwłaszcza po tym, co przytrafiło się byłemu agentowi FBI.

Niewyjaśniona sprawa sprzed lat, którą w końcu przyniósł Lestrade, zaabsorbowała Sherlocka na tyle, że całe dnie spędzał w laboratorium świętego Bartłomieja, niestrudzenie badając stare dowody. Co było dziwne, wyraźnie nie życzył sobie jego towarzystwa i pomocy.

John nie zdziwił się tym, już nieraz zdarzały się podobne sprawy, które nie wymagały jego obecności. Wiedział, że w razie potrzeby detektyw natychmiast go wezwie.

Teraz jednak szedł na górę, czując się nieco niepewnie, ale zdecydowany na konfrontację.

— John, nareszcie. Myślałem, że zapadłeś się pod ziemię.

John nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy bezceremonialnie został pchnięty na zamknięte jednym ruchem drzwi i pocałowany z ogromną zachłannością. Zaskoczyło go to, ale z drugiej strony bardzo mu tego brakowało. Nie walczył, gdy jego ręce znalazły się ponad jego głową. Pozwolił Sherlockowi na co ten miał chęć, nie pozostawał przy tym bierny. Odpowiadał równie gwałtownie, chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak mu tego brakowało. Niechętnie się odsunęli, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale wciąż byli tak blisko, że dzieliły ich milimetry.

John przygryzł lekko dolną wargę detektywa, patrząc mu w oczy. Zdecydowanie mieli obaj zbyt wiele na sobie. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy partner puścił jego nadgarstki, manipulując przy rozporku jeansów i szybko obsuwając ubranie, żeby nie przeszkadzało. No tak, priorytety.

— Musimy pogadać.

— Wiem, ale to jest ważniejsze i przyjemniejsze. Potem. — Sherlock z sapnięciem mocniej do niego przywarł biodrami i poruszył nimi znacząco. Obaj westchnęli, jednocześnie czując absolutny niedosyt.

Dłoń detektywa znalazła się pomiędzy nimi, John chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wszelkie słowa utonęły w kolejnym pocałunku. Istotnie, to akurat mogło poczekać, sapnął, czując długie, zręczne palce Sherlocka, które owinęły się i zacisnęły delikatnie wokół jego członka. Patrząc mu w oczy, detektyw zaczął ostrożnie i powoli poruszać dłonią, jakby starał się wyczuć instrument, na którym miał grać. Jednocześnie spijał z jego warg kolejne pomruki, westchnienia i pojękiwania.

Cholerny Sherlock Holmes!

— Jesteś draniem… — mruknął John, przygryzając płatek ucha partnera.

— Wiem — odparł Sherlock zajęty rejestrowaniem ciekawych reakcji na dotyk w tym szczególnym miejscu. — Chcę coś sprawdzić.

Wywołał tym ciche parsknięcie.

Nie porozmawiają dziś. Trudno. John musiał się zgodzić z tym, że kilka eksperymentów ściśle związanych z reakcjami ciał ich obu poddanych rozmaitej stymulacji sensorycznej było ciekawszym sposobem na spędzenie wieczoru, niż męcząca rozmowa na nieistotny tak naprawdę temat. John nie potrafił dociekliwemu detektywowi i sobie odmówić odrobiny przyjemności.

Praktycznie nie przestając się całować i kąsać odkrywane kawałki skóry, zdjęli z siebie ubranie, a może bardziej zdarli je wzajemnie i rzucili na podłogę. Tym razem wzajemne pragnienie i żądze wzięły górę nad ostrożnością, Pani Hudson i tak nie ma. Partyjka brydża u pani Turner zwykle przeciągała się do późnego wieczoru.

Przyciągnął Sherlocka do kolejnego pocałunku. To był jeden z aspektów bycia z kimś, którego nigdy nie miał dość. Uwielbiał badać zmysłem dotyku znane mu miejsca. Drażnić i pieścić dłońmi, palcami, całym sobą. Z tego, co zauważył, to nie tylko on. Nie mogli się od siebie odkleić. Być może miało to związek z tym, że…

— Zamknij się, John i przestań o tym myśleć. Dekoncentrujesz mnie.

Gdyby tylko mógł, parsknąłby głośno. W obecnej chwili z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy okrzyk, kiedy geniusz dedukcji pociągnął go bezceremonialnie na kanapę. Ten drań musiał wszystko zaplanować i przygotować, bo stolik został odsunięty na bezpieczną odległość.

Tylko dlaczego?

Sherlock posłał mu karcące, intensywne spojrzenie, które mówiło, że istotnie zaraz straci zdolność rozumowania.

Nie do końca delikatnie został pchnięty na oparcie kanapy, a między jego nogami klęknął Sherlock. Przesuwał dłońmi po torsie, brzuchu i udach, z premedytacją omijając domagające się uwagi jego przyrodzenie. Za dłońmi podążały wargi i język. Delikatne, elektryzujące muśnięcia sprawiały, że pragnął ich więcej. Próby poruszenia biodrami zostały powstrzymane.

John wiedział, że to element gry wstępnej w wydaniu Sherlocka, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę go udusić. Nawet wiedział jak.

— Rosnące pożądanie i niemożność spełnienia budzą w tobie sadystyczne zapędy, John. Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe.

John sapnął tylko.

_Zaraz odpłacę ci pięknym za nadobne, draniu!_

Genialny drań pochylił się z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy i delikatnie, powoli polizał wewnętrzną stronę ud. Przez kilka długich sekund zwlekał, nim językiem przesunął po całym sączącym się członku, pieszcząc nim nabrzmiałą główkę. John wzdrygnął się, czując niespieszne muśnięcia języka. Sherlock wcale nie pomagał, opierając się na drżących z wysiłku udach i powstrzymując próby podrzucenia biodrami. Skutecznie.

Wreszcie usta wróciły do wolno sączącej główki, powoli obejmując ją wargami. Sherlock pozwolił mu na to, czego John chciał, ale nie do końca. Skoncentrował się na doprowadzeniu go na skraj pieszczotami ust oraz dłoni. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie ma dotknąć i z jaką siłą, aby uzyskać oczekiwany efekt. Co lepsze, jemu samemu to sprawiało jeszcze większą przyjemność niż Johnowi.

Z psotnym wyrazem twarzy, detektyw znowu przesunął językiem po całej długości od spodu, zasysając na krótko samą główkę. Podniósł wzrok, obserwując partnera, który półleżał z przymrużonymi powiekami, pomrukując cicho.

Bez słów wziął go w ramiona i przeniósł do sypialni. John ważył swoje, ale tej chwili nie chciał, nie potrafił wypuścić go z rąk. Chichocząc jak mali chłopcy, padli w końcu na łóżko. Wystarczyło jedno powłóczyste spojrzenie, a wzajemne pożądanie stało się wręcz nie do opanowania. Ocierali się ciałami, przewracając na pościeli.

John pozwolił mu się odpowiednio i właściwie przygotować, choć przestał racjonalnie i perspektywicznie myśleć. Sherlock nie zamierzał sprawić mu zawodu. Uśmiechnął się, obserwując niecierpliwość kochanka. Ich usta znów się zetknęły, dzieląc rozkoszne ciepło i jeden oddech. John nie przerywając pocałunku, usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. Z wprawą znalazł męskość Sherlocka ręką i przytrzymał we właściwej pozycji. Detektyw ujął jego twarz, uważnie się wpatrując, ale nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego. W tym samym momencie John zakołysał biodrami. Delikatnie i powoli, aż nabrzmiała główka znalazła się wewnątrz niego, a potem zsunął się na dół, pozwalając się rozciągnąć i napełnić przyjemnością.

Ta runda miała zmienne tempo.

Chłonęli wzajemne pomruki, okrzyki i jęknięcia, nie będąc w stanie przestać się całować, kąsać słoną od potu skórę. Wzajemnie podsycali rosnącą w nich rozkosz, jednocześnie starając się odwlec moment, gdy znajdą się na szczycie. Sherlock przyspieszył ruchy biodrami. Wtulony w Johna, ugryzł go w zagłębienie między ramieniem a szyją, po prawej stronie i szepnął:

— Mój John.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Omal się nie spóźnił na otwarcie konferencji, ale z drugiej strony – gdyby tak było, niewiele by stracił. Nużąca mowa powitalna trwała zdecydowanie za długo, choć na pociechę serwowano wyjątkowo dobrą kawę i przekąskę.

Przewodniczący wyłapał go wzrokiem z tłumu uczestników i uśmiechnął się. Nie znali się osobiście, ale poprzez swoje publikacje szanowali wzajemnie. Hannibal lekko skłonił głowę, planując rozmowę i być może zaproszenie na kolację po zakończeniu inauguracji. Będzie miał dość czasu, żeby zorientować się, jaki lokal wybrać.

Nie zamierzał zwracać na siebie uwagę, ale od lotniska zauważył dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy dyskretnie za nim podążali. Obserwowali, jakby czekając na właściwy moment i nie próbując zakłócać porządku jego dnia. Przeciętny człowiek zapewne by nie dostrzegł ogona, ale on za długo musiał mieć się na baczności i kryć w świetle dnia, żeby zignorować taki szczegół.

Rozglądając się dyskretnie po pięknej, zabytkowej sali  _Królewskiego Towarzystwa Psychiatrów i Psychologów*_  wypełnionej uczestnikami konferencji, wyczuł jeszcze kogoś, tym razem niepozorną kobietę, która siedziała nieopodal i dość dobrze grała swoją rolę. Niewątpliwie z dyplomem psychologa pośród innych cennych kwalifikacji agenta służb specjalnych.

No tak, komitet powitalny Mycrofta Holmesa.

Udał, że nie widzi tego i po zakończeniu podszedł do przewodniczącego. Zagaił rozmowę i wkrótce obserwujący go agenci wiedzieli, gdzie spędzi resztę popołudnia.

Wieczór w towarzystwie profesora Elberta McCarthy'ego i paru jego współpracowników minął zaskakująco w miłej atmosferze. Starszy mężczyzna był uroczym i niezwykle oczytanym interlokutorem.

Dobrego humoru nie popsuł mu nawet rozbrajający incydent ze śledzącymi go agentami w roli głównej. Wręcz przeciwnie, konieczność udzielenia pomocy jednemu z nich sprawiła, że się uśmiechnął na samo wspomnienie.

Po powrocie do posiadłości usiadł w salonie i wsłuchał w wiekowe mury. Delikatne skrzypienie podłogi i schodów, nawet gdy po nich nie chodził, wraz z szumem współczesnych urządzeń wyposażenia tworzyło niezwykły koncert. Musiał go poznać, nauczyć się tej melodii, aby swoimi krokami nie wprowadzić dysonansu.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Pani Hudson weszła do mieszkania swoich lokatorów z poranną herbatą. John miał tego dnia wolne, a Sherlock zapewne zamknął swoje tajemnicze śledztwo. Nie zdziwił ją bałagan, jaki zastała, zaintrygowała natomiast cisza. Mieszkanie na piętrze rzadko kiedy nie kipiało życiem i rozmaitymi odgłosami wydawanymi przez dwójkę dorosłych mężczyzn o silnych temperamentach. O każdej porze dnia i nocy. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego i sama się musiała przyznać przed sobą, że ciężko by jej było z tą ciszą.

Gdy Sherlocka nie było przez piekielne, długie miesiące, mieszkanie jego i Johna zdawało się na w pół umarłe. John również. Pilnowała, żeby nic głupiego nie strzeliło mu do głowy, Przez pewien czas widziała, że nosi się z zamiarem ucieczki i znalezienia innego lokum, ale jego opiekuńcza natura i złożona Sherlockowi obietnica, że się nią zaopiekuje, nie pozwoliły mu na to.

Doskonale widziała, ile go to kosztuje. Nie na darmo była gospodynią Sherlocka Holmesa. Jej chłopcy byli w pewnych względach tak czytelni jak otwarta książka. Mogli oszukiwać siebie samych, ale nie ją.

Po powrocie detektywa wszystko wróciło do normy, ale nie do końca. John przebaczył Sherlockowi niemal w tym momencie, w którym go ujrzał całego, żywego. Wybaczył mu od razu, po długich dyskusjach zrozumiał jego motywy i cel, ale nie zapomniał. Nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Nieraz słyszała skutki koszmarów ich obu. Najlepszym, najskuteczniejszym ukojeniem dręczących ich lęków były skrzypce Sherlocka. Uśmiechnęła się, nic nie działało lepiej. No może prawie nic. To, że druga sypialnia faktycznie okaże się zbędna wiedziała w chwili, kiedy Sherlock przedstawił jej Johna. Mogła rozpoznać to samo zagubienie, co wcześniej widziała właśnie u młodego człowieka, który nie oczekując na wiele pomógł się jej uwolnić od koszmaru, jakim stało się jej życie.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać własnej ciekawości, podeszła na palcach do otwartej sypialni Sherlocka. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli, słysząc ciche pochrapywanie Johna. Wiele w życiu widziała, a jeszcze więcej mogła się spodziewać po swoich lokatorach, jednak nie tego.

Sherlock musiał się niedawno obudzić i nie zauważył jej. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była na Johnie, który spał wyjątkowo spokojnie tuż przy nim. Smukłe palce detektywa powoli przesuwały się po skórze partnera, ledwie ją muskając. Ze szczególną ostrożnością dotykały wielu blizn znaczących jego ciało. Słyszała bezwiedne wyszeptane przez Sherlocka słowa uwielbienia i oddania. Nie chcąc zakłócać tak intymnej chwili, postanowiła wycofać się, póki mogła.

W tym momencie do jej uszu doszły ciche parsknięcie i słowa:

— Pani Hudson, poranna herbata to pretekst, aby nas szpiegować? Jak dobrze, że nie pracuje pani dla Mycrofta.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, rumieniąc lekko. Głos Sherlocka nie wskazywał na irytację, detektyw raczej był rozbawiony. Machnęła ręką na rozrzucone po kuchennych blatach rozmaite substancje i wyszła z mieszkania, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

John uchylił powieki.

— Widziała nas?

Sherlock pokręcił głową i po chwili zastanowienia zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami dostępne mu fragmenty odsłoniętej skóry, wywołując tym chichot Johna, który przeturlał ich obu, aby znaleźć się górze.

— Moja kolej.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę, próbując przewidzieć, co konkretnie John zamierzał. Zaraz się i tak dowie, ale samo oczekiwanie wywoływało przyjemny dreszczyk. Przez jakąś chwilę całowali się. Tym razem robili to niemal leniwie. Za każdym razem jednak szalejące myśli Sherlocka nagle zwalniały, koncentrując się na zupełnie nowych informacjach. Dłonie Johna powoli i systematycznie masowały, pieściły jego ciało. Z figlarnym uśmiechem drażnił palcami, łaskocząc i zarazem nie przekraczając granicy poniżej pasa. Sherlock chciał, wręcz domagał się, żeby jednak to zrobił. John lubił go dręczyć w najmilszy i najprzyjemniejszy sposób. Kąsał, całował, lizał powoli przesuwając się w rejony dużo bardziej domagające się uwagi. wędrując wzdłuż ud, ściskając je i ocierając się o ciało kochanka. Kiedy w końcu pochylił się i usta zamknęły się na męskości Sherlocka, ten głęboko westchnął, a w jego umyśle eksplodowała czarna dziura, pochłaniając wszystko. Ogrom wrażeń płynących z zakończeń nerwowych niemal był przytłaczający. Intensywne doznania zwłaszcza cielesne potrafiły go obezwładnić całkowicie, ale ufał Johnowi, jak zawsze. Ukochany partner nieraz dał mu niepodważalny dowód swoich umiejętności, kiedy on odpłynął w podobnej sytuacji wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Wnętrze ust Johna było absolutnie idealne. Starał się zapamiętać ten moment, by później móc wracać do niego myślami.

— Nie myśl. Złapię cię.

Usta ledwo ocierały o jego męskość tylko w celu zapewnienia o tym, że to dopiero początek. Dotyk warg, koniuszka języka drażniących wrażliwą skórę wywoływał nader miłe doznania i z gardła Sherlocka raz po raz wyrywał się zdławiony pomruk, gdy leżał z zamkniętymi oczami.

Dłonie Johna przesuwały się po jego torsie, brzuchu, by spocząć na udach. Rozsunęły je, masując drżące mięśnie. Palce Sherlocka zaciskały się na pościeli, ale wkrótce znalazły się we włosach jego partnera. Nie przeszkadzało to Johnowi, który rozkoszował się reakcjami drugiego mężczyzny.

Sherlock Holmes nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, żeby zgłębiać przyjemności cielesnego obcowania. Albo inaczej ujmując – nie zgłębiał ich z właściwą osobą, z Johnem u boku każde doznanie było zupełnie nowe.

John nie oczekiwał od niego niczego, żadnego rewanżu. Nigdy. To było zaskakujące, niezwykłe. Czasem pozwolił się przekonać, najczęściej jednak doprowadzał detektywa do stanu, w którym ten zamieniał się w usatysfakcjonowaną galaretkę na granicy snu.

Teraz było podobnie. Kiedy w końcu John znalazł się ponownie w jego ramionach wciągnął tak znajomy zapach jego skóry i wtulił się, kąsając ramię.

John znalazł skuteczny sposób na walkę z jego wyuczoną od lat, chroniczną bezsennością i z całą bezwzględnością, premedytacją korzystał z tej wiedzy. I nawet nie chodziło o stosunek analny, bądź oralny. To były bardzo przyjemne preteksty do bliskości, kontaktu fizycznego, których od momentu powrotu pragnął jak powietrza. Zaobserwował, że John sypiał dużo lepiej i głębiej, czując jego obecność obok. Nawet przy ostatnim nawrocie koszmarów.

Z kolei on reagował z większą cierpliwością na irytujące, nieistotne pytania pani Hudson i Lestrade'a.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

Will spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, zaskoczony. Nie przypuszczał, że odzyska swoje życie tak prędko. Inaczej. Zacznie nowy jego etap w obcym dla siebie miejscu z ludźmi, z którymi jest spokrewniony. Do tej pory nie pojmował, jak to się stało, ale nie kwestionował niespójnej opowieści Mycrofta Holmesa i wyników badań DNA.

Mycroft Holmes, najstarszy, najbardziej wpływowy z jego przyrodnich braci, był zadziwiający. Chłodny i niezwykle opanowany emocjonalnie przypominał Willowi Hannibala, jednak nie do końca.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł…

— Will, już dziś możesz pojechać i zobaczyć mieszkanie. Sherlock nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, ale jest niesamowicie zaintrygowany twoją osobą i chce cię poznać. — oświadczył Mycroft, delektując się herbatą. — Chce cię wyrwać spod moich wpływów. Zawsze był zazdrosny i zaborczy.

Wśród jego studentów krążyły niestworzone historie o genialnym Holmesie, który na podstawie koloru drabiny pewnego mężczyzny wskazał go jako nieuchwytnego włamywacza i mordercę.

Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie.

Kilka godzin później stojąc przy kamienicy na Baker Street Will czuł niepokój, że zostanie potraktowany podobnie. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie przyjmowałby nikogo pod swój dach bez sprawdzenia. Zwłaszcza posługując się takimi umiejętnościami i wiedząc, gdzie przebywał ostatnimi czasy.

Tajemniczy uśmiech błąkający się na twarzy Mycrofta dawał wiele do myślenia.

— Och, wejdźcie, wejdźcie. — Drzwi otworzyła im drobna i pogodna starsza pani. Pani Hudson. — Na górze już na was czekają.

**HL/WG – SH/JW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Instytucja wymyślona na potrzeby tekstu.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Human error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370882) by [Emerald_Vert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert)




End file.
